


【all越】beta君は今日も頑張る

by yumikirina



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 随着AO两性分化，世界各国纷纷设立AO服务中心帮助Alpha和OmegaAO服务中心下属机构AO婚配所，专为登录A和O寻找适配伴侣越前龙马是工龄三年零五个月的婚配组红组王牌兼组长，这个年终结算前，他收到来自榊太郎部长的委托，负责解决有史以来最难的5件AO婚配任务……





	1. 1-5

（1）

你是个Alpha，你是个Omega。  
世界进化出二重性征，很是鸡飞狗跳。  
唯独我们Beta君独放异彩，泰山崩于眼前不动摇，一派轻松自如。  
乾前辈有云——  
Alpha骄傲，傲着傲着不小心就注孤生了；Omega温顺，顺着顺着就成家庭国宝了。  
唯独我们Beta君忙忙碌碌汲汲营营，为这个国家日理万机，做出绝大的贡献！世界虽然是Alpha们统治，但是由我们Beta君营运起来的！  
这叫，幸福的烟火气。

但是，越前龙马最近很不幸福。  
经历三年零五个月社会的洗礼，他早已一跃而上最佳员工排行榜No.1，居然在今年遭遇业绩危机，原因——讨厌的榊部长将五个极其难搞，堪称史无前例的红媒杀手的AO放到他的待婚配组。  
收到传单之际，龙马冷着脸撕毁了整本资料，场面惨烈犹如神猫狂拳大发撕掉一屋子的纸巾——再次感谢堀尾君细心的copy留存。  
“越前，还有一个月时间，我们该怎么办？”泪汪汪的堀尾粗哑着嗓子，不信短短三十天内，他们王牌组的奖金就要飞了。  
“榊部长太狡猾了，这么高的难度分配率，不可能是系统抽签的结果。”胜雄握紧拳头，替大家打抱不平。  
“龙马君，想想办法啊……”弱气的胜郎同学哭不出来了。  
“可恶……他们还差得远呢。”  
越前龙马，红组王牌速配员，靠桃海速配一战成名，白石金开辟新局面，三年来成就无数姻缘，无论是亚久津和河村前辈，还是一眼洞穿神尾杏的假相成就了伊武神尾的佳话，靠的都是猫系天然的直觉！面对职场霸凌，他怎么可以这样认输！  
面无表情地抢过堀尾手中的资料（嫌弃地拍了拍灰尘），龙马重新翻阅起来。  
红组这次的速配名单一共有五个人，粗略一瞧，这不是有A有O很好分配嘛，难道乾前辈老眼昏花业务能力下降夸大其词了？  
龙马的小脑袋里冒出一堆堆小问号，恶魔小人举着三叉戟呵呵大笑。  
等他再看下去，渐渐笑不出来了。  
手塚国光。Alpha。东京大学社会学教授，30岁。资料显示大龄青年。呵呵，无论是男人还是Alpha三十岁都处于黄金期，不过是太优秀却成单身狗才遭老家伙们怨念，这个崇拜AO基因的世界哟！  
龙马甩甩头，关闭脑内在线弹幕，继续看下去——  
喜欢的书籍：德日日德翻译词典。  
靠，真装逼。  
喜欢的料理：鳗鱼茶泡饭。  
这个有共同语言，可以作为切入点。喜欢和食，喜欢传统温和型的家庭，即，大和抚子型的对象或有好感。龙马默默想起一本参考书中的内容。  
理想型：现在尽量不考虑这种事。  
唔……是由于单身太久，渐渐不考虑恋爱的事情了吗，这样的类型也容易闪婚呐。  
龙马用马克笔在纸张上标注：A。  
这是他个人评价标准，A代表好搞。手冢国光，对恋爱没有概念，对家庭或有眷恋，如果不执著独特的关系，和多个Alpha一起陪伴一位Omega，或许更适合他，还觉得不会被打扰呢。  
难点在如何让优秀的Alpha以生育后代为前提结婚。  
龙马感叹地翻开下一页。  
迹部景吾？Alpha。唔，这个人长得太好了，可是行事好夸张。龙马粗粗地翻阅资料，喜欢洋食派，欧化大少爷，等等！这个迹部是……迹部财阀的公子？这是，大少爷也要来婚姻登记所找媳妇的年代吗，什么家族联姻嫁入豪门麻雀变凤凰的戏码不能来一下吗，为什么这样的大少爷的婚姻关系，也要我们机构负责啊！  
龙马狠狠摔掉这张纸，气呼呼，真的好不爽。  
摔完又要捡回来，在上面打个X，标注：不可能的任务，突破点可以拜访其家人，请有权有势的豪门自己解决！  
龙马继续往下看，真田弦一郎，Alpha。真田道场御息子……行了，不用看，龙马照例打个X，标注：同迹部景吾，请他的家族自行解决！  
一下解决掉三个人，龙马继续往下翻。  
不二周助，Omega。哇！真是个漂亮的人，像天使一样美好，笑容可以融化人心，这样的Omega为什么会到我们机构来登录？龙马疑惑地咬着笔帽，闪烁如金的猫瞳顺着资料继续往下念。  
喜欢抒情的音乐，喜欢的约会地点是天文台观星，很浪漫的人啊。喜欢养植物像仙人掌，也喜欢摄影，是很感性细腻的人吧。口味嗜辣，也不是难以接受啊。  
越前龙马瞬间把不二周助当中心，往前翻了翻那三个Alpha，看起来是可以匹配至少一个人的呢。  
满意地点点小巧的头颅，龙马继续往下看……  
翻过最后一页，他有一瞬间呆愣住。  
怎么会有如此漂亮温柔的人！如果方才那位不二周助的美貌令他赞叹，这位幸村精市的美貌简直是倾国倾城了。紫蓝色眼睛不像任何花朵色，如同宝石熠熠生辉的光芒让它们神秘莫测而优柔多情，海蓝卷曲的长发温柔舒卷地仿佛爱琴海的波浪，雕塑一般立体的五官，白皙的皮肤，这样一个美人儿居然也要来我们机构找伴侣吗！  
龙马目瞪口呆地看着照片中的幸村精市，那如同希腊神话中的神邸一般完美的人，一时反而不知该如何配对他了。等一等，有个外号神之子？真的人如其名。这个是……美人的爱好和自己一样喜欢烤鱼，龙马瞬间再加了两颗好感心。  
直到看见最后一行——尚未分化。  
“……”  
好吧，就知道有问题。  
龙马失落地丢开笔，撑着下巴，陷入深深的沉思。

AO婚配所是被国家承认的唯一机构，就是世俗上的婚姻介绍所，只不过不做男女介绍的活。世界发生二次性征的进化，不在人类考虑范围，有一阵子确实引起了恐慌，这几十年下来才渐渐有规模地融入到正常的社会生活中。男人和男人也可以拥有后代，女人和女人也可以，这样方便的性征，的确一段时间解除了LGBT的困境，让“子嗣延续”问题不再成为大家的问题。由此而生的AO婚配所，就是承载AO繁衍的责任，被设立起来的呢。  
毕竟，优胜劣汰的想法，早已根深蒂固于人们心中。从开始的排斥，到逐渐接受，如今已是大势所趋的崇尚了。A和O诞生的子嗣基因更加优秀——谁也没有这样说过，研究结果也不允许发表，却成为社会中的潜性规则。  
基于A和O之外庞大数量的Beta群体，仿佛成了保姆一般的存在，看护着AO能好好繁衍，也是很另类的现象。  
龙马的入社教学导师是乾贞治，一位优秀的AO数据分析师，也是Beta。他告诉龙马，Beta就像一个蜜蜂群体中的工蜂，蚂蚁群体中的工蚁，看似数量庞大级别底层，却肩负着平凡而伟大的任务，为了族群帝国而付出一切。  
【一切都是成为ABO的支柱啊，越前！】  
夕阳下，乾前辈闪闪发光的眼镜，给予龙马此生热爱事业的标杆。龙马曾经发誓，在他手里，永远没有成不了的AO配对！  
今天的越前龙马，也在AO婚配这条路上勇往直前，不曾退缩！  
所以，所以，没有分化的幸村精市什么的，他一定能够让他成功分化，再配一个好姻缘的！  
龙马握拳，心中燃烧着热血的火焰。

讲这么多，大概还是令人难懂。那就简单快速地介绍，幸村精市的情况吧——  
由于ABO世界按照信息素来区别，Beta是信息素最弱的一环，他们不产生信息素，也闻不到AO的信息素，只有A和O之间能闻到彼此的信息素，因此，信息素是区别ABO的最大也最客观的证据！  
然而，ABO作为二次进化的性征，其实并不稳定呢。  
不但Beta可以突然间觉醒二次性征，连A和O之间也会发生不知不觉的变化，就好像不稳定的高贵血统，所以发现AO的人们会特别激动，想要快速稳定他们，繁衍后代。没错，不稳定的A和O只要进行第二性征的交配，就能永远稳定性种！  
其中，信息素的各项指数都达标，却无法鉴别是A还是O，就需要送往AO服务中心进行信息素的稳定和培养，直到确认二次性别为止。  
幸村精市，就属于这种情况。

堀尾正向同组的胜郎和胜雄滔滔不绝地解释。  
龙马转起笔，心里千思万绪。  
没错，幸村这位大大大美人的任务才是五个人之中最严峻的，不但要在一个月之内让他成功分化，也要找到让他心仪的人，成功完成配对。  
否则——  
龙马仿佛看见一堆长着翅膀的钞票离他远去。  
明年一月发售的限量版勇者斗恶龙XXI，卡鲁宾的特级猫粮，仿佛都在眼前化为泡沫。  
龙马摇了摇头，甩掉这么不吉利的想象。  
想到隔壁忍足前辈优越感十足秀着关西腔模仿自己说“越前君还差得远呢”，龙马一阵晕眩！看着吧，这五个人由他搞定，还差得远呢。

（2）

知己知彼，才能百战不殆。  
龙马收拾资料，在堀尾三人的吵嚷中，决定先和五位当事人聊一聊。  
自从登记了AO婚配所，这几人里只有幸村和不二申请搬进特殊寮，因为幸村尚未分化，也没有放在Omega区，而是单独放在独立的一个特别开拓区。  
原本经费不足的旧年代，AO婚配所只有Omega专属宿舍寮，用以支援母级单位AO服务中心，建立Alpha宿舍寮特别麻烦，Alpha们总是一言不合就打架，抑制剂合理使用管理条例颁布后，才有了Alpha区。近十年来，又有发现信息素超标却未分化的现象，于是又开辟了新的宿舍给这些人，避免他们跟已分化的A或O起冲突，又不希望和普通员工宿舍混在一起阻碍了分化。  
龙马走出办公室，先给龙崎部长打电话。AO婚介所一共有三位部长，分别向各组下派任务，之前红组的负责人一直是龙崎部长，龙马他们亲切地称呼她为“龙崎婆婆”，遭到铁锤制裁也不想改。自从龙崎婆婆因为脊椎挫伤入院，榊部长就以权谋私，偏帮蓝组，把最高难的任务一股脑儿兜给他们，真是不能服气呢。  
告状不在龙马的行事准则内，但有些事还是要问清楚的。  
龙马成功接通了龙崎部长。寒暄几句，立刻直奔主题。  
“啊呀，那五个人交给你了吗？也不是不好，都是你的前辈呢。”老婆婆听上去健壮依旧，语出惊人也依旧。  
“诶？”  
“怎么，龙马你没好好看资料吗，那五人都是东大的哦，严格算起来都是你的前辈。”  
“这不是把他们都交给红组的理由吧！”  
“你说的是。不过那五个人，超级难搞的哦。”龙崎教练感叹。  
“手冢从小学就那样古板一根筋，除非你有很好的理由说服他，但经验来看，基本不可能，他可是超级顽固的男人啊，变成Alpha也是理所当然。迹部景吾，一个非常要强、自尊自傲的男人，榊对他评价很高，学生时代曾经统领200人的网球部，堪称巅峰之举，这样的人恐怕要投其所好，被他真正认同，才会听你的建言呢。对了，迹部一直认手冢为对手。”  
“真田同学生性严谨，出身剑道名门，同样拥有超高段数的剑道水平。他是个很正直的人，曾经以打败手冢为目标。他和幸村精市从小一起长大，关系很不错。幸村倒是出乎我意料之外，不过他的分化不完全，也许因为生病的关系，那些年可是吃了不少苦头。他对医院药品的东西有抵触，龙马你要小心，不要戳到他的逆鳞，这个孩子可是连我也看不透呢。”  
龙马一一记住，忽然说：“照婆婆你这么说，岂不是这几个人都认识？”  
“是啊。他们以前称霸国中网球部，相当出色的一群人呢。”  
“行吧，一个中心，两个分散点，手冢国光、迹部景吾、真田弦一郎，这三个人中要有一个是Omega，我就不这么烦恼了。”  
“怎么，你对幸村精市不算在内吗？”  
“才不呢。如果他和真田有什么，早就在一起了，现在还谈什么恋爱婚嫁，我可不要浪费时间。”龙马耸耸肩，反正婆婆看不到，他又说，“婆婆，你不要小看我啊！”  
“真是的，一如既往臭屁的小孩。”  
龙崎教练的抱怨不见指责，更像长辈亲密的唠叨。  
“龙马，你要小心不二周助。他可是被称为天才，也是令人看不透的对象，难搞程度不亚于幸村精市。我记得他打球的时候虽然没什么胜负心，却有天才的骄傲和尊严，变成Omega真令人出乎意料，你要好好和他谈，不要轻易冒犯了他。”  
“唔……婆婆，刚才我就想说了，你提起他们很熟悉的样子，真不像是资料上写的。”  
“哈哈，你才发现吗。我入行之前可是中学生的网球教练，他们之中，不二和手冢我教过，幸村和真田，以及迹部，都在赛场上遇到过啊。哈哈哈哈！”龙崎爽朗的笑声令龙马挑高眉毛。  
榊部长丢过来的任务，难道是婆婆的许可？  
“有一个问题。”他很快回过神，“手冢、不二、幸村还好，迹部和真田两位都是大家族的孩子吧，为什么跑来机构登录，他们就不能动用家族力量解决吗？”  
“哼哼。龙马，你太天真了。不过问客人登录因由可是我们守则上第一条，你忘记了吗？”  
“切。还差得远！”  
龙马最后挂断电话，无比头疼那三个Alpha。他决定先去拜访看上去温柔可亲的两位天使，从他们突破，问题可以解决一半呢。

先搬入特殊寮的是幸村精市，信息素不稳定让他很是烦恼，不确定什么时候就分化了，那样会更危险。  
龙马向宿管提交了会面申请，居然立刻被批准了。  
沿着一路美丽风景，经过长长的鹅卵石铺道，如同上野公园那样种满樱花树的树林映入眼帘，真是绝佳的住宅环境。  
龙马走近才发现，幸村精市所在的竟然是别墅区，他不得不绕过一片庭院景观，礼貌地摁响门铃。  
开门的温柔女性是……女仆？大脑有一瞬间停止思考，龙马被请入屋内的女子告知：“幸村少爷在屋顶享受园艺，请越前先生稍等片刻。”  
“哦。”淡淡地回答，龙马在客厅的沙发上坐下来，打量室内的装潢。一切以精致周到为主，摆满了绿色盆栽，亚热带植物，以及部分工艺品装饰。真的和资料中所记载的一样，幸村精市是个特别喜欢园艺的人，热爱大自然吧。如果他能分化成Alpha，倒是可以介绍给不二周助，这样就能解决一对。  
龙马想起剩下三个Alpha单身狗，完全不能轻松一点。最理想的是问问其他人，有没有可能促成多A一O的婚配，这样自己就能少很多事。  
做Beta真难啊，痛苦并荣耀着。  
龙马正在感叹，幸村从楼上下来，他穿着得体的毛衣和卡其色长裤，衬得气质更加温和，漂亮的好像画中走出来一样，那双眼睛真是多情啊，像美丽的渐变色紫蓝宝石，熠熠生辉的生命力。  
龙马恍惚看呆了，他站起身，和幸村握手。  
幸村也在打量他，似乎细细看了一会龙马，绽放温柔的笑颜。  
“越前君，也是东大毕业生吧。”  
“是的。幸村……前辈也是，真的很巧呢。”  
本来还想自我介绍，听见幸村喊出自己的名字，就知道不必了。  
“这次，真的要麻烦越前君了。”  
“不会，这是我的工作，请相信我一定能解决你的问题。”  
“有这份自信很好呢。”幸村温柔地笑。  
初会面其乐融融，龙马定了定心，说： “幸村前辈，我能问一些事吗？”  
“呵呵，越前君是AO婚配所的人，我在这里除了顺利分化，另一件事便是寻找伴侣，你有想问的事，就问吧。”  
龙马想了想，问：“幸村前辈喜欢怎样的人呢？”  
“努力追逐梦想的人吧。”  
“……”好空泛的回答。  
“对婚姻有什么看法呢？”  
“可以一起共同生活的话，能有共同语言就好了。”  
“婚后生活有什么要求吗？”  
“没有，我很好相处呢。”  
“……”  
龙马再迟钝也察觉到被敷衍了。  
仔细看着眼前这位美人，他很温和，待人近乎温柔，应该让人如沐春风，可是，好像有哪里不对。猫系生物越前龙马，从来没有失误的直觉，他能感觉幸村的春风化雨背后淡淡的疏远，甚至有更深的，说不出来的，冰冷而尖锐的东西。  
“幸村前辈，你真的想找婚配对象吗？”  
“……为什么这么问呢？”幸村宝石般的双眼光华流转，明暗之间，紫晶与墨蓝交织出更深的色泽，看不透的意味。  
“只是确认前辈寻找伴侣的心志，没有别的意思。”龙马说。  
“越前君很特别呢，第一次见面，就如此单刀直入。”幸村周身的气场稍稍有些变了，虽然在迟钝的人眼里没什么区别，对龙马而言，却是一个符号。  
“前辈果然是只想顺利分化，而不想找伴侣的吧？”龙马淡淡说。  
这样的态度有点强势，面前的幸村前辈却像毫无所觉，悉数接下龙马的针对。  
“怎么说呢，我既然已经来这里了，实在不愿意承认呢。你怎么想都可以，顺利分化确实是我的第一目的。”幸村微笑不变，陈述也暧昧不明。  
龙马心底叹气。  
果然……这个幸村前辈，压根不想找婚配对象！如果不先确认这件事，自己等于白忙活，会被这位看似温柔的人以各种各样的理由拒绝，就是在浪费时间。某种角度，这是个比较棘手且性格恶劣的人呢。就知道没这么简单，任务级别直接从S升到S++了！  
龙马感到郁闷，他维持面上的礼貌，试图认真说服幸村：“幸村前辈，如果你能更改条件为顺利分化，我是可以帮助你的。”  
“为什么呢，我也很期待，AO婚配所能介绍怎样的伴侣呢。”幸村笑眯眯地说。  
你是在找茬吗！龙马内心的小恶魔瞬间狂暴化，挥舞着三叉戟张牙舞爪，他努力、努力、再努力……终于抑制暴走的怒气值。  
这是个大美人，打美人是不对的！美人性格恶劣，那也是大美人，还是任务对象，是客户！不可以，不可以！  
大脑打结了一会，龙马端起茶杯喝一口，他急需一罐心爱的芬达降降火气，不过，任务摆在眼前还是要做。  
他换了个话题：“幸村前辈想分化成Alpha呢？还是Omega呢？”  
“这个，都可以吧。”  
“这就是问题了。”  
龙马清了清嗓子，拿出二十万分职业精神，还有ABO支柱的不输信念，坚定地说：“幸村前辈，我认为你的AO世界观没有定位，所以举棋不定，一直没能分化。”  
“是吗，那越前要怎么帮我呢？”幸村看起来有些意外，很快又恢复了高深莫测的笑容。  
“你要不要接触一下Alpha和Omega呢？”龙马问。  
“我已经接触过不少Alpha和Omega。”  
“不一样，这次由我来为你安排。”  
“那好吧，越前君既然负责我的事，就交给你决定好了。”幸村淡淡地笑，看上去丝毫不意外。  
这家伙，他果然一开始就知道，自己有多个任务。  
龙马心情顿时不妙，他警惕起来，意识到幸村精市早就做好准备等自己上门了，真是大意地一脚迈入陷阱。  
他匆匆起身告辞，在大美人面具一般温柔的“呵护”目光下离开。  
关门的瞬间，他没听见幸村的那句自言自语。  
【似乎有些过火了。】

（3）

从幸村那里出来，龙马都要对长得漂亮看似温柔的美人有心理阴影了。翻翻接下来的行程，小脸变成毫无形象的苦瓜。  
——下一个是不二周助。  
赶紧从自动贩卖机捞出一罐芬达，降降温，压压惊。  
真是命运多舛！都怪榊部长，为什么要派给红组这么讨厌的任务。  
龙马心里哀愁，幸村前辈根本不想找伴侣，他只想好好分化，这种拒绝的态度，怎么可能推荐出去嘛。那人又看好戏似的，完全不想更改登录条件，真是故意给自己找麻烦，性格恶劣至极。  
龙马一口气喝干芬达，空投垃圾桶，完美十分。  
接下来——真要去会会不二周助前辈了。  
想起幸村前辈温柔的笑容，龙马心里还会发憷，希望不二前辈不是这样难搞的腹黑美人，不然别说年终奖，明年的日子也过不下去。红组将迎来最灰暗的未来，龙马心中有一只卡鲁宾泪汪汪地望着一百个空荡荡的特级猫粮包装袋……不，不行，他好心疼，绝对拒绝这样的命运。

不二周助住在风和丽日，光照最好的那栋公寓。  
龙马仰头望着高高的楼层，想到刚刚幸村前辈住的地方，似乎是那片地带偏远安静，荫凉的独立庭院，迥然有别于漂亮的樱花林。  
看来选择居住那里，也会有性情的影响呢。  
龙马顿时心情很好。  
早在来之前提交过会面申请，也得到许可，他向门卫出示工作证，乘电梯上到对应楼层。  
龙马摁响门铃，开门的是不二周助，栗色头发软软随高空建筑的微风飘荡，温柔的笑容似真似幻，弯月般的眼睛温和亲切，和煦的像天使一样美好！白色衬衫外搭浅蓝色男士V领，米白休闲裤，应该是个温柔低调的美人。  
不二礼貌地将龙马请进屋，只有他一个人。虽然是临时入住，也摆设了一些装饰，除了墙上的摄影作品，吸引龙马注意的是临近阳台，大大小小的仙人掌盆栽。果然如资料所说，是个很爱植物的人。如果幸村前辈成功分化成Alpha，也不会拒绝不二前辈这样的Omega吧？龙马顿时感到精神振奋，又看到希望了呢。更说不定，那三个Alpha也会喜欢，只要沟通得当，多A单O的条件……唔，貌似不太容易达成。  
脑海里拼命转着小马达，龙马登堂入室，坐在沙发上，看着不二周助忙碌，端上来两杯咖啡。  
龙马大大的金色猫眼闪了闪，抬头看向不二。  
什么也没说，被他看着的不二却立刻给了答复：“抱歉，越前不喜欢咖啡吗。”  
不像在问，因为他很快端走了咖啡，换上两杯清水，露出歉疚的神情：“对不起，我事先没有问你。”  
真是个善解人意的人啊。龙马想。  
“没关系的，不二前辈自己不喝吗？”因为知道是同校的学长，龙马便这样称呼，看见不二稍稍愣神，他赶紧补上解释。  
“原来越前是东大的学弟啊。”不二微笑。  
“如果你不喝咖啡，我一个人喝的话，显得很失礼呢。”不二温和地说。  
真是个体贴周到的人啊。龙马想。  
“越前今天来是为了婚配的事吗？”不二先开口，出乎越前意料之外。  
和一般的Omega不同，不二前辈似乎更习惯于主导，不论是准备饮品，还是打开话题。龙马觉得这很特别，Omega总是更需要婚配人员来展开话题。  
“是的。不二前辈有什么喜欢的类型吗？”龙马问。  
“身上味道很好闻的人吧。”不二说。  
“……”这是个太抽象的概念，龙马怀疑自己没跟上不二的艺术大脑。  
可能错愕太过明显，不二微笑地解释：“呵呵，不是指香水的事哦。人类身上会散发不同的气味，有些人身上的味道很好闻，这样的对象，性格和我也很合拍哦。”  
这是……玄学吗……  
龙马定了定神，问：“前辈说的是信息素吗？”  
“呵呵，不是呢。信息素的味道，作为‘特征’，总是过于突出特质，而我喜欢更加融合的气味。”  
不二笑着解释，突然说：“比如越前你身上的味道。”  
“！”  
猝不及防，这！  
龙马睁圆了眼睛，下意识说：“不二前辈，我是Beta。”  
“我知道呢，但是，你的味道真的很好闻。”不二怀念一般，露出烦恼的神色。  
“越前，你不觉得以第二性征来判别，会很狭隘吗？Alpha是Alpha的样子，Omega是Omega的样子，而Beta似乎什么也不是。”  
真是深奥的话题，不认真听，努力思考，就会跟不上不二前辈的思路，这是一位唯心派的Omega。Omega总是内心纤细敏感，所以更需要呵护，但是越前龙马的猫系直觉却感受到，眼前是个更注重“自我”和“主导权”的特别的Omega，更接近Alpha给他的感觉。真是棘手啊，以不二前辈的特质，如果和一般自大的Alpha待在一起，精神不能共鸣的话，不但不能被安抚，反而容易起冲突。  
龙马瞬间做下判断，回忆着不二刚刚的话，谨慎但又认真地说：“不二前辈，我不知道你在烦恼什么，但作为Beta，我很接受自己的身份，也很乐于这份工作。我想，因为这是‘自己’想要的东西吧。”  
“自己想要的东西？”不二喃喃重复。  
龙马点头：“不论作为一名男性，还是作为Beta，我觉得这样挺好的……”  
他突然灵光一闪，明白过来了，于是略显急切地追问。  
“不二前辈是觉得，Omega的身份，不太能接受吗？”小心翼翼地问着敏感话题，龙马有些紧张，他想起龙崎婆婆说过，不要冒犯不二周助。  
眼前的Omega似乎没有生气，反而无奈地说：“一下子就被你看穿了呢。”  
“没错，我并不接受第二性征成为Omega这件事啊。”不二叹息地说，“我的家里还有姐姐和弟弟，姐姐成了难得的Alpha，弟弟是Beta。我作为家中的长男，一直努力保护着他们，没想到突然之间，就变成需要别人保护的对象，真是很讽刺呢。”  
“……”  
“我明白了。不二前辈，你所说的话，我同意部分。”越前点头，他已经完全懂得，眼前这位优秀的Omega为什么迟迟没有婚配了，既然知道对方的心结，就要努力帮助他。  
“的确很多时候，Omega被视为需要被保护的对象，在Alpha的精心照顾下生活，但是就像曾经对男女的偏见那样，并没有谁说过，Alpha永远是那样，或者Omega也永远是那样吧？”  
“越前是说我作为Omega也可以超越性征过回之前的生活吗？”  
“那要看不二前辈怎么想。只要你认清‘自己’，清楚‘需要什么’，我就能帮你找到适合你的Alpha。你们完全可以有共同的语言，和谐幸福地生活。”  
“认清自己，清楚需要什么……”不二喃喃地重复，他似乎在思考。  
“不二前辈先不用着急，等你想清楚需要什么样的Alpha，我会替你物色好人选再安排见面，绝对不会让你感到难受的。”  
龙马感到很开心，能解决一个任务太好了，不二前辈是个独立自主的Omega，而且比较强势，那就找个相对弱势的Alpha，愿意尊重Omega的自主权，并且能帮助到他。什么嘛，只是很简单的事，为什么之前的前辈们都搞不定呢。  
龙马内心吐槽，在不二的走神下和对方告辞。虽然没有明确的答复，但不二没有表示排斥和拒绝。算是今天最好的收获吧！  
王牌婚配员越前龙马，今天也是Beta荣誉感满满的一天。  
走出公寓的龙马迎风享受了一会，开心地走向自动贩卖机，奖励自己葡萄芬达一罐。  
他没有抬头，自然没看见高层公寓中不二站在窗边，一直望着他幼小的身影，弯弯的眼睛缓缓睁开，露出雪原冰蓝般的美丽眸色，细细念语消散风中。  
【我想要的……终于找到了。】

（4）

安静的日式庭院里，风吹过竹叶沙沙作响，添水落音不绝，静谧中烘托一阵庄严和肃穆。  
——是说，我到底来干嘛。  
龙马正襟危坐，感到双腿微微的麻痒。再这样下去，会血液不通畅的。  
名为手冢国光的男人，正一丝不苟地端坐于茶座彼端，展示他娴熟的刷茶技术，真是让人叹为观止——如果不是要给自己喝的就更好了。龙马暗暗为那苦涩的茶液哀嚎，天知道待会离开的时候，他要喝多少罐芬达，才能消除那种涩味。  
现在不行。  
“啪嚓”。刷茶道具被好好放置一边，手冢推了推眼镜，另一只手推了推茶盏。  
真不愧是Alpha，都不觉得需要双手奉茶呢。  
龙马心里撇了撇嘴，面上仍然恭谨地捧起茶盏，以极快速度啜一口茶液，咕嘟吞下。  
手冢镜片一闪，淡淡道：“要全部喝完。”  
……切，讨厌的日式礼仪。  
龙马咬牙，一扬脖，把茶吃得干干净净，快速地丢开碗。想也不想，拿起杨枝戳中一个圆圆的粉嫩小樱饼，囫囵丢进嘴里。啊……得救了。  
樱花甜甜的馨香，治愈了龙马被抹茶糟蹋的心情。  
抬头看见手冢国光，他似乎笑了？龙马眨了眨眼睛，看见一张严肃的冰山脸，原来是错觉。眼前白衬衫黑长裤的男人和他的教授职业特别相配，是个学风严谨的Alpha。  
龙马轻咳两声，说：“打扰了，手冢先生。我是负责您这次登录的社员，越前龙马。”  
“幸会，越前君。龙崎教练和我通过电话，你好像也是东大毕业的。”  
啧，龙崎婆婆真多事，不需要她的帮忙！有这个功夫麻烦榊部长收回任务吧！  
龙马心里腹诽，说道：“是的。手冢前辈，我来询问一些事，好作为参考的资料。”从善如流改了称呼，面对太过严谨的男人，不适合敷衍的谈话，有一说一比较不会浪费时间呢。  
“首先是喜好。资料上写着，你现在尽量不去考虑了，究竟是怎么回事呢？”龙马单刀直入地问。  
手冢果然慢条斯理地解释：“与其说喜好的类型，不如说，不想去作定义。按自己所想的先入为主，很容易判断失误，会很困扰。”  
“唔，你的意思并不排斥相亲等形式，只是不想先入为主给对象下定义？”龙马问。  
“是的，这样对对方很失礼。”  
“……”  
“恕我直言，如果没有一个选择范围，那不是广撒网一样，找寻第一感觉对上直觉的吗？”龙马提出疑点，“这样的话，容易一直找不到呢。”  
“怎么说？”手冢破天荒没有反驳，而是继续问。  
“人通常都会有喜好，喜欢可爱的人，喜欢安静的人等等。但是，随着相处改变第一印象，深入了解过后，和最开始的印象有差距，那是极正常的事。只不过需要一个认识的契机，才需要划定范围，不是吗？”  
“手冢前辈，条件是一样的。你担心按照喜好认识的人，加深认识以后变得不喜欢，不按照喜好认识的人，也许会因为认识而改观。可是，几率上看，前者远远小于后者，所以，你可以不必拘泥这些。”  
手冢静静听完，发表看法：“你说了这么多，只是让我出个喜好类型的范围吧。”  
“是的。第一印象不能达标，就不要谈继续深入了解了。”  
“似乎有点道理，但对我没有益处。”  
“诶？”  
“最大的敌人永远是自己。如果我不能克服因为偏见带来的第一印象，又有什么资格继续下去。”  
“呃……”  
龙马似乎有点摸到手冢的脾气了。这是个一直和自己作对的人啊，对自己比对他人要苛刻的多。但是——这样的情况，不就变成了，知道出现问题，问题中心视为自己，所以留给自己慢慢消磨吗，外部的成因反而不太重要，是吗？  
可是，那不就等于，需要外部一直配合，直到他心服口服，才能解决问题？  
果然，龙崎婆婆说要说服他很难这件事，原来是这样的。  
“手冢前辈这么说，一定有你的道理。”龙马判断完毕，更换了策略，他说，“既然这样，那我就不设限制，安排会面了，可以吗？”  
手冢点点头，说：“你是我的负责人，你安排就行。”  
“嗯，会是相亲形式的，先和手冢前辈说好，到时候请不要太拘束。”龙马说。  
他睁着大大的眼睛，认认真真地说：“见面的时候，请不要想着自己的心情，也考虑一下，和你会面之人的心情，好吗？”  
“总之，一切放轻松就好。”龙马给出鼓励的笑容。  
手冢平静地看着他，淡淡说：“可以。”  
“至于会谈的对象，和你一样的人就行了。”  
“诶？”龙马石化。  
手冢说：“和你说话感觉很舒服，见面的人，像你一样就可以了。”  
“等等。手冢前辈，你知道你要找的是婚配对象吧？”  
“知道。”  
“我可是Beta啊！”  
“我知道。见面的人像你一样就可以。能够理解我的意思，给予有效的建议。谈话轻松，沟通自在，让我很愉快。”  
“所以说……你知道要找的是婚配对象吗……”  
“知道。”  
越前•彻底无力•龙马，看着冰山般不动摇的手冢国光，瞬间感觉心很累。能怎么办呢？自己接的任务，跪着也要做完。  
“我会帮你物色的……”他只能这么说了。  
起身要走的时候，手冢拦下龙马，递给他旁边的盒子：“全部送给你了。”  
京都名产——樱饼。  
龙马脸红了，刚刚为了消除抹茶的苦味，他吃了一些。但他还是说：“不了，我们不能收贿赂的。”  
手冢被他噎住，清清嗓子，正经道：“只是前辈送给后辈的见面礼，不用担心，我会和龙崎教练说一声。”  
“那，谢谢了。”龙马想还是收下吧，这个Alpha又顽固又爱命令句式，性格比较强硬。  
他道谢后径自离开。  
手冢望着空空的茶碗，面色柔和下来。  
“真是嗜甜的孩子。”

真田道场就在手冢国光家宅的隔壁，一条街的距离，龙崎婆婆说这两位从祖辈到孙辈，都很有渊源，真不是讲假话。  
龙马靠着自动贩卖机，手上抱着三罐芬达，咕嘟咕嘟灌着。没办法，光靠樱饼安抚不了喝苦茶受伤的小心灵，只有心爱的芬达，才可以让他忘记手冢前辈反光的镜片，刷刷的茶技，还有绿乎乎的茶液。如果介绍乾前辈给手冢前辈，不知道能否相处愉快呢。  
连日来毫无进展，已经快到妄想的地步了，把主意打到Beta之光的乾前辈身上好吗？龙马又开始怨念，乾前辈为什么不是Omega，手冢前辈真的好麻烦，多么敞阔高深的精神柏拉图境界！自己这等Beta凡人，压根理解不了。  
一想到这么柏拉图的手冢国光隔壁住着一个和幸村精市幼驯染的真田弦一郎，龙马感到一阵头晕目眩，似乎血槽已经见底了。  
顶着乌云滚滚的气压，龙马不情不愿挪动沉重的步伐，敲响真田家的门。  
“你好，我是越前龙马，AO婚配所的员工。”  
命运的齿轮嘎吱嘎吱地响动。

（5）

喝——！  
一道凌厉剑风扫过，木刀狠狠砍上练习桩，面带肃杀，气场凛冽的真田弦一郎，顺利结束一天的练习。  
龙马八风不动，从容抚平被气流带乱的头发，淡淡地开口：“打扰了。真田前辈，我是AO婚配所的越前龙马，与您同样毕业于东京大学。”  
“既然是学弟，你就不用敬语了。”真田身穿道场服来到席位，放下木刀，脱掉护具，动作从容不迫，干净老练。  
这个人的气场和手冢国光很相似呢。龙马在心里暗想。资料显示，真田弦一郎曾经在学生时代被称为“皇帝”，不仅因为他压倒性的实力，还有那不败的神话。这样的“皇帝”，的确只有幸村精市那样的“神之子”才能凌驾其上。  
毕竟日本属于君权神授嘛。  
龙马在心里开了个玩笑，看向眼前这位Alpha，无比庆幸他和幸村前辈不是一个类型的人，正经解释道：“真田前辈，我来询问一些问题，方便接下来的安排。”  
既然跟手冢相似，也不用拐弯抹角，有话直说好了。  
“你在资料上写的喜欢类型，我已经知道了。品性高洁，如天上月一般令人思慕的妻子，很适合像真田前辈这样的家族，当家女主人，的确需要像皇族般优秀的妃子呢。”  
“……”  
“只不过，Omega的场合，会有男性和女性的区分，真田前辈有特别介意的吗？”龙马问。  
“……男女都不要紧。”真田说。  
“好。那我就按真田前辈的意思，物色合适的人选，安排与你的会面吧。”  
啊啊，能这样顺利解决太好了。  
“请等一下。”真田突然开口，“我还有，其他的要求。”  
“嗯？”龙马怔了怔，立刻说，“请讲。”  
“我希望娶到的妻子，的确是像大地母亲一般温柔地包容一切，如天边皎洁明月般高洁，同时，我也希望在人生旅途中，能和对方拥有一致的目标。”  
“那是？”  
“迈向剑道的巅峰。”  
“……”  
“真田前辈，你不觉得这两个……不太统一吗？”  
“他一定要有坚韧如磐石的心性，和我一样，拥有‘世上无难事，只怕有心人’（ 断じて行えば鬼神も之を避く）的决意！”  
龙马麻木地接话：“同时，也要是如广博大地一般温柔，品性高洁包容万物的妻子，是吗？”  
“没错。”  
真田前辈，你还是做梦比较快。  
“剑道是凌厉的吧？剑意之中带着杀意，再温柔似水的人也难以掩盖那样的锋芒。您需要的大地母亲般宽广包容的品性，是参照令堂大人吗？可是家族中的女人，往往要牺牲自我，和追求剑道巅峰的唯我独尊是相悖的，二者不可能统一。”  
“……”  
真田稍微抬头看向龙马，表情很吃惊。  
“恕我直言，真田前辈，您需要的妻子，只要成为你的好妻子就行，支持你的目标，帮助你走上剑道巅峰。至于和你一样拥有相同目标，可以迈向巅峰的人，留给宿命的对手或许更好吧？”龙马劝说道。  
“你说的或许没错，但那不是我要的。”真田面露为难。  
“诶？”  
“我所说的类型喜好，很适合这个家的女主人，是‘真田’需要的。但那不是我真田弦一郎真正需要的人。”  
“……”  
龙马似乎听懂了。  
“真田前辈……”  
“很好笑吧，一个家族需要的女人，理想型的妻子，和作为继承人以外的我私人的心愿，希望二者可以相融。这样的想法，是不是太过异想天开？”  
龙马被感动了。  
“不会的。既然真田前辈托付给我，一定会保证帮你办到。”  
“……越前，你拥有很坚定的心念。”  
“毕竟，我作为婚配介绍员，也有自己的骄傲呢。”龙马哂然一笑。  
真田微微低下头：“那就麻烦你了。其实——像你这样，就很好呢。”  
“诶？”  
“你拥有品性高洁的灵魂，善解人意的心念，绝不含糊的态度，顽强不屈的坚定，很值得我尊重。”  
“呃……谢谢。”  
这是被夸奖了？为什么觉得哪里怪怪的。龙马摇摇头。不管了，按照真田前辈的诉求，并不是无解，比如不二前辈就拥有坚强的意志，同时也有Omega的温柔秉性，如果和真田前辈的精神世界互通，会是不错的姻缘。  
龙马在心中作了判断，起身告辞：“谢谢真田前辈，等我打点好一切，再邀请你。”  
真田点点头，作为Alpha，他第一次相送这位Beta，以示尊重。当他看见仆人递给龙马樱饼盒子的时候，突然说：“那是，手冢家的……”  
龙马没想到一盒樱饼居然有这么多信息，不是哪里都有卖的京都名产樱饼吗？  
“这是特制的京都樱饼，虽然市面上有贩卖，这个包装，确实只有手冢家送礼专用。”真田宅的仆人微笑解释。  
龙马眼见穿帮，只好解释：“之前拜访手冢前辈，有幸见识他的茶道，不是很习惯。”他有些尴尬地偏头，“手冢前辈把樱饼送我了。”  
“原来如此。”真田面无表情地说，“你等一下。”  
真田向身边的人说了几句话，对方离开了。  
他转回对龙马说：“看来，手冢在AO婚配所的登录，也是由你负责吧。”  
“你怎么……”意识到不能泄露客户的资料，龙马沉默了。  
“不要紧，我们几个老相识，不会有意见。”真田淡淡道，“这么说，迹部也登录在你那里了。”  
看着龙马睁得圆圆的大眼睛，不承认也不否认，真田似乎想到什么，蹙下眉头：“那么，幸村也在你那里了。”  
龙马瞬间灵光一闪：“真田前辈和幸村前辈是很好的朋友吧？听说你们从小玩到大。”  
“啊。”  
“你对他也很了解？”  
“幸村的事，我基本都知道。”真田眼皮也不抬一下，“你想问什么就问吧，不保证都能告诉你就是了。”  
龙马微微一笑：“不用那么严肃……真田前辈期待幸村前辈分化成A还是O呢？”  
“……”真田沉默了半晌。  
“越前，你如果考虑安排我和幸村，大可不必了。”  
啊，自己有这么明显吗？只是随便问问而已。龙马内心的小恶魔翘着腿倚在三叉戟旁，无聊地直甩尾巴。  
既然如此，那就换个问法好了。  
“我只是听说，前辈们都是互相认识的人，真田前辈和手冢前辈、迹部前辈也认识吧？如果以你的角度来看，幸村前辈分化成Omega的话，是不是能考虑……”  
龙马渐渐消音，他发誓真的看到了，真田在听见这些话时狠狠打了个寒颤，仿佛什么恐怖的事情。  
“我觉得你还是别跟手冢和迹部提起比较好，免得他们做噩梦。”  
“……”  
幸村前辈有这么可怕吗？虽然之前的会面感到被愚弄，看起来他只是恶趣味丰富。  
龙马又问：“我还有件事很好奇。”  
“什么事？”  
“真田前辈也认识不二前辈吧？”  
“……”  
“你们就没有一个人觉得不二前辈是很好的Omega吗？”  
“越前……”真田看起来已经冻的不行，他严肃地告诫这个小学弟，“我劝你不要直接和不二提他的Omega身份，那个男人的可怕之处，连我们Alpha都不敢恭维。”  
我已经提过了，还和他相谈甚欢。  
龙马觉得真田前辈大概受什么刺激才这样一惊一乍，幸村前辈就算了，不二前辈那么温柔的人，怎么听他说起来像毒蛇猛兽似的。强势的Omega这么令Alpha反感吗？哼，就不该觉得这三个单身狗可以配给不二前辈，简直暴殄天物。  
龙马不乐意再问，真田家的仆人这时回来，带着一个精致的多层食盒。  
“这是真田宅新做的特色点心，越前先生带回去吃吧。”对方很娴熟地把龙马手中的樱饼也放进去了。  
这是有一就有二吗？龙马向真田道谢，这位前辈虽然想法怪怪的，人还是蛮好嘛。


	2. 6-10

（6）

原定计划，下个该是拜访迹部景吾了。  
龙马插起一块烧鱼板放进嘴里，暗暗赞叹，真田前辈家的小食真好吃，竹轮、鱼板、蒟蒻，每样都能做的入汁入味，真厉害。  
堀尾、胜郎和胜雄三人也吃得不亦乐乎，尤其堀尾，看见手冢家的樱饼，更是滔滔不绝地开始发表演讲，什么茗菓生产业巨头与从政的手冢世家关系亲密之类的，龙马听了大概，没什么兴趣。  
他想了这几天的收获，约等于没有收获。  
幸村前辈还没有顺利分化；不二前辈还在排斥Omega身份；手冢前辈那样“随便都好”的态度找谁来他都可能没兴趣；真田前辈要求太高更要好好斟酌。  
所以，迹部景吾什么的，龙马瞬间没有急着去碰壁。  
这几个人听上去关系都不错，所谓物以类聚，人以群分，两个单身Alpha那么麻烦，迹部肯定好不到哪里去……不对，不二前辈和他们不一样，大概是Omega的缘故吧。  
龙马最理解不二周助的心情，对二次分化性种不接纳，真的无法怪罪啊。  
正想着，办公室电话铃突兀地打断大家的进食。堀尾脸红脖子粗地接了线，瞬间化为更大嗓门的噪音。  
“什么！不二周助进了观察室？”  
龙马的耳朵顿时竖起，惊愕地问：“怎么回事？”  
堀尾将电话递给龙马，信息素观察室的斋藤老师亲自打来的，据说不二这几天信息素不稳定，如今正在观察室休养。  
龙马一阵后悔，他自从离开公寓，再也没有过问不二前辈的情况，现在到底是什么情况？  
“心因作用的可能性很大，我们查到他最后见面的对象是越前君，所以打来问一问。”斋藤说。  
“我负责不二前辈的AO婚配事项，和他谈过人选的事，不二前辈似乎对Omega的身份有些抵触。”越前老老实实回答。  
“原来是这样。所以导致他的信息素不稳定了，越前君暂时不要见他，避免更深的刺激吧，如果影响到任务，我会打份评估报告上交。”斋藤好心地说。  
“谢谢斋藤老师，麻烦您替我照看不二前辈，有好转请通知我。”  
龙马挂断电话，一阵恍惚。自己说过的话让不二前辈有负担了，心理压力太大吗？真的太过冒进。龙马非常后悔，但也无计可施，他想要不然请榊部长看看，接下来该怎么处理。堀尾、胜郎、胜雄都一副不能托付的样子，如果不二前辈出事，红组奖金丢失事小，会受处分的。果然，这三个名义上的同事实际上的跟班听到可能受处分，一个个头摇得和拨浪鼓似的，谁也不肯去和榊部长面谈，你一言我一语争执起来。  
这时，有人敲响红组科室的门。  
“打扰了。哪位是越前龙马先生？”一身燕尾服的老人家，突兀地出现眼前。  
“什么事？”惊讶于居然有人找进婚配组，龙马率先问道。  
“看来，就是您了。”燕尾服老爷爷打一发响指，“请恕我无理。”  
两个穿西装戴墨镜的彪形大汉从他身后出现，一人一边架起龙马就走。  
“诶？！等一等，放下龙马君！”  
堀尾等三人这才反应过来，天哪！朗朗乾坤之下，居然有人敢绑走他们的组长！  
只见老爷爷得体一躬身，姿态优雅地甩出一张申请书，对三人说：“这是榊部长的签名许可证，请AO婚配所红组组长越前龙马先生，来迹部宅邸一趟。”  
白纸黑字红部章，大大的榊字搞懵了堀尾三人，听见是迹部家派来的人，应该不要紧吧？  
“反、反正龙马君也要去找迹部先生谈事情的呀。”弱小但有用的胜郎率先说。  
“是呢。”堀尾心很大。  
“也对。”胜雄也妥协了。  
“那不二周助的事，也等龙马君回来再说吧。反正斋藤老师说了，最好不要打扰他。”堀尾再次理所当然地点头。其他两人附和，就是就是，麻烦的事交给组长就好了。

风中凌乱的龙马，等到被绑到一辆超长豪华林肯上，才被告知是迹部景吾的邀约，并且榊部长代为同意了。  
龙马内心瀑布汗，恶魔小人抱紧三叉戟瑟瑟发抖，这什么乱暴的做法吗？这个迹部家该不是……道上的吧？  
最后上来的燕尾服老爷爷说：“越前先生，听闻您先拜访了手冢家和真田家，我们少爷相当不满，认为被您忽视了。”  
“呃，我只是觉得那两家挨着近一点。”  
“我们少爷认为，这是完全被您小看了，他感到羞辱，所以派我来请你过去。”  
“等一等，我不是说了，那两家比较好走。”  
“建议越前先生见到我们少爷的时候，准备一个让他安心的理由。不然，连我们也无法平息少爷的怒火啊。”  
“所以说，因为那两家近的……”  
“越前先生。景吾少爷从小金尊玉贵，还没有受过这等委屈，您的区别对待确实过分了。”  
“可是……”  
“至少也该在接到登录的时候，先给迹部家打个电话，告知一下。”  
“好吧，对不起。”龙马终于妥协。  
“……您知悉就好。”老人说。  
真是，完全不听人说话，也不给人说话机会。  
龙马想起迹部景吾，生生打个哆嗦，那人不会一言不合就把自己丢进东京湾喂鱼吧？什么叫感到羞辱啊，只是最后一个找他谈话而已，又不是没有好好解决任务。  
龙马感到心很累。  
看看，这山路十八弯开了足足有四十分钟，没公车站没地铁没有任何交通工具，等自己走上半山腰的豪华宅邸，恐怕腿都要断了，那个迹部景吾还嫌弃自己把他放到最后一位，真是贵族不知社畜的苦。  
龙马面无表情，冷冰冰的态度让燕尾服老人也不再和他攀谈，只有内心哭泣的小恶魔知道龙马到底有多憋屈。  
华丽精致的铁栅栏往两边徐徐开启，轿车到正门口停下，龙马的脚刚落地就吓了一跳，两排十余仆人穿戴英庭风格的服饰，整齐地恭迎他们。  
燕尾服老爷爷摆摆手，其中一位身穿女仆装的丽人对龙马亲切地说：“越前先生大驾光临，请跟我来吧。”  
龙马忍住一阵不适，跟着她一路往主屋走。  
真不愧是豪华宅邸，进了大厅转室内走廊都走上十来分钟，如果没有人带路，龙马此刻恐怕早已晕头转向了。  
等龙马见到迹部景吾，瞬间心凉透底。  
眼前这位一身休闲装扮的英俊男人，从头到脚加起来至少两百万日币！龙马就知道，迹部景吾是最没法负责的婚配者——高调、奢华的上流社会人士，看他的家族环境，还是位高高在上的贵族子弟。与出身传统的手冢前辈和真田前辈不同，迹部前辈的“阶层”是有限定性的，出身一般但才华横溢气质高贵的Omega可以配给手冢前辈和真田前辈，唯独迹部前辈那边会很难通过——因为那份贵族傲气一样的血统，早就根深蒂固存在于他们这些人的世界里了。  
龙马很想冲回医院对龙崎婆婆抗议，不要开玩笑了！真正的上流社会，家族之间多是联姻，往往刚出生就安排好对象，根本轮不到他们操心，像迹部前辈这种身份，自己去哪找个上流社会的Omega给他，简直是故意欺负人。  
龙马顿感生无可恋，心里的小恶魔就差没缩进角落画圈圈了。  
这时，一个夸张的声音把他拉回现实。  
“怎么，初次见面，就被本大爷的美貌迷倒了？”  
“……”  
眼前拥有暗调灰紫色头发，银蓝色玻璃眼眸，英俊高贵的男人，露出玩味般高高在上的态度，仔细一看，眼角还有颗风情万种的泪痣。  
龙马张口结舌。  
这人——好自恋！

（7）

“打扰了。”龙马反应过来，“我来错地方，这就走。”  
他毫不犹豫转身，身后的迹部景吾瞬间石化。  
“等一下！你这不华丽的小鬼，又要藐视我吗？”迹部少爷不顾形象地喊道。  
龙马被问迷糊了：“我什么时候藐视过你？”  
“哼。AO婚配所的登录，你这小鬼先去找手冢和真田，完全不把本大爷放在眼里，还要狡辩吗！”  
这人，真是说变脸就变脸啊。  
龙马心里一阵叹气，正经严肃地说：“并没有。迹部前辈你这里交通不便，我放到最后来而已。”  
这个理由好似说服了眼前的男人。  
对方露出嫌弃的表情：“啧。真是不华丽，以后你打个电话，本大爷派人去接你。”  
“谢谢。”以后个鬼，谁还会再来哦。  
“麻烦迹部前辈以后等我通知再作安排。”请不要再随便绑我过来。  
男人无视了龙马的面色不善，更没听出龙马的弦外之音，打了个龙马眼中迹部家传的同款响指：“小事一桩。”  
“……”  
感觉，和这个人无法沟通呢。  
迹部景吾的Alpha精神气场过于强大，自带屏蔽领域，凡人Beta如龙马毫无招架能力，还没开始谈，脑袋已经变得昏昏沉沉，勉强振作，才能说出几句得体的话。  
“既然迹部前辈盛情相邀。”这个用词应该没错，龙马心里捡着参考书上好听的说，“那我就不客气地有话直说了。”  
“首先，您的需求我看到了，资料上写的好像不是在找妻子，而是找个强大的对手。”龙马说。  
“哦呀，你还挺敏锐的嘛。”迹部丝毫没有尴尬，赞赏的目光居高临下。  
——是说，知道自己很矮，但和之前几位前辈会谈时，都没有这种目距差的郁结呢。  
龙马瞬间不高兴：“您真的有心登录婚配所吗？如果没有想法，还是修改登录意见比较好哦。”  
“别急啊。”迹部景吾优雅地坐下，招呼龙马靠近他。龙马万分不乐意地坐了过去，此时，之前一身燕尾服的老爷爷端着两杯英国皇家红茶上桌。  
龙马冷眼看着迹部景吾端起红茶，优雅地喝了口，连姿态也那么自恋。  
“越前龙马，AO婚配所王牌婚配员，龙崎堇的得意门生。听说在你手上没有完不成的配对，所以许多登录者私下要求由你来进行婚配，贿赂金额曾高达五百万。”  
哈？他怎么没听说过，自己还值这个价钱。  
龙马皱了皱眉：“你到底想说什么。”这人不是来抹黑婚配所的吧。  
“我只是好奇，交给你的话，会给本大爷配什么样的人。”迹部景吾看好戏的表情，简直刺激龙马脆弱的小神经。  
“你是看猴戏的吗！”龙马快要暴走了，察觉用词不对，他更生气了，“你这个猴子山大王，真是太无聊了。”  
迹部口中的红茶差点喷出去。  
“喂，你喊我什么？”  
龙马忍下怒气，眼前这家伙是客户，是客户，是客户！  
重要的事心里重复三遍，他装作没听见迹部的话，说道：“明明是你的终身大事，这么表现欲旺盛真的好吗？听上去你也不是很在乎，像你这样的出身，不是早应该有对象了吗？”  
这话很不客气，饶是迹部也微微皱眉，但他还是说：“看来你对本大爷有误解。听好了，小鬼，我对那种上流社会的女人没兴趣，吵吵闹闹的母猫根本不适合诠释华丽一词，靠奢侈品堆叠，毫无品味的死物，怎么能融入本大爷华丽的精神世界。”  
还真是自大到冷酷的人生观呢。  
龙马沉默片刻，冷静地说：“我大概理解前辈的意思了，但还有几个问题。”  
“问吧。”  
“虽然你说不会以上流社会的身份限定婚配者，敢问你的家族，或者说，你的长辈们也认同吗，像你这样的家族最在乎血统吧？”  
“哼，本大爷的事轮不到旁人做主。”  
“即是说，还有可能遭到反对的吧。”  
“这件不用你担心。”  
“抱歉，我不得不担心呢。婚配不是单方面选择，迹部前辈怎么知道，被您看中的对象会被您的家族接受呢？万一因为家族的缘故关系破裂，我如何向另一方的登录者交待？”  
龙马高傲地抬头，冷冷地说：“我也是有业绩要求的。”  
迹部沉默了，他突然做了个奇怪的手势，像是右手点在眉心，直盯着龙马看，那银蓝色的眼眸太过耀眼，目光也过于锐利，引起龙马的不适。  
“你干什么……有话直说。”龙马显得不自在。  
“原来如此。”迹部景吾放下手，老神在在地喝口茶，“你压根就不准备替我解决婚配者的事。”  
“你凭什么这么说？”龙马被戳穿心思，瞬间恼羞成怒。  
“看来你也是徒有虚名呢，越前龙马。这么担心无法胜任我的登录，需要找借口让我知难而退吗？”  
龙马张了张嘴，把所有怒意下不得体的话吞回去，半晌道：“撇开对迹部前辈你的不了解，我的确担心贵家族从中作梗。要知道，在我这登录的人基本是Omega，其中不乏对第二性征难以接受的人，他们迫于社会压力还有生理因素，才找AO婚配所，我们这里是他们最后的希望。我不希望Omega，不管第一性征是男是女，因为你们愚蠢的上流社会的血统偏见，再次受到打击。如果你不能确保婚配介绍过程顺利，那我不要全年奖金也会拒绝你的登录。”  
龙马严肃地看着迹部，对方盯着他的眼睛，突然莫名其妙地笑了。  
“你这样的小鬼，偶尔也会说出华丽的话呢。”  
“喂，麻烦你正经点，你这个猴子山大王。”龙马真心恼火。  
“不要用那种不华丽的称呼。”话虽如此，迹部前辈看起来不像恼怒。  
“你担心的事情根本无关紧要。让本大爷纠正你那偏激的小脑瓜一些打结的地方好了。”  
迹部从容地说：“我既然在AO婚配所登录，不管你介绍的对象是谁，只要本大爷看得上，绝对不会委屈对方。如果连自己的Omega也保护不好，本大爷分化成最强的Alpha也就成个笑柄了。不要用你Beta的眼光考虑Alpha的世界，也不要试图挑战我的自尊，话我只说一遍。”  
“你……”  
“我还没说完，你安静听就好。”迹部强势地打断龙马，“什么对分化的第二性征接受苦恼啊，那样的人，即使作为Omega也根本没资格入我的眼睛，你趁早将这种人排除为好。连自己都不能接受的人，根本没有存在的意义！”  
“你！”  
龙马目瞪口呆，瞬间怒火席卷了一切。  
“你这个自恋的家伙，凭什么这么说对第二性征有障碍的人。又不是所有人都愿意变成Alpha或者Omega，你……”  
“你说错了吧，如果基因进化是自然规律，变成Alpha的人理所当然是世界上最强的存在。会纠结第二性征的不过是因为繁衍需求而基因进化的Omega。换个说法，你认为对自己身为女性而感到羞耻的人，值得本大爷另眼相待吗？”  
“……”  
“如果第一性别是上天所赐，第二性征同样如此。你记住了，本大爷需要的不管是女人还是Omega，都必须绝对的自尊自爱，不接受自己的人，不配安排到我面前。”  
不知不觉走到眼前的男人压迫感逼人，压力之下，龙马甚至错觉对方更高大了。  
迹部景吾修长白皙的指尖挑起龙马的下颌，Alpha的绝对优势显露无疑，有一瞬间，龙马几乎想要逃开。  
“你听清楚了吗，啊嗯？”  
“……我知道了。”  
终是偏过头，避开这难耐的高压。  
但龙马心中的不服输仍然蠢蠢欲动，他强撑着说：“如果你变成Omega，你会怎么样？”  
“哈？”迹部皱了皱眉，“本大爷从不做无聊的假设。”  
“对你来说，因为变成Alpha才敢这么说吧。如果你变成Omega，还能这样潇洒吗？”龙马找回了勇气，他直视迹部说，“第一性征是男是女都好，原本处于一种生活状态，高高在上，拥有主导权的人突然变成了需要处处保护的Omega，碍于社会压力和身体基因，不能再随心所欲，如果你变成那样，你也能毫无障碍地接受第二性征的自己吗？”  
“……”  
龙马的强势，让迹部愣住了。  
“你只不过恰好走了运，第二性征分化适合你的身份，才敢这么站着说话不腰疼罢了！”  
龙马一口气说完：“你身为不用反抗命运的人，当然不知道努力反抗命运的人的心情，那就请你不要用高高在上的态度，说着一无所知的话，那样显得你超级渺小。”  
他不给迹部回答的机会，气呼呼地掉头就走。  
“我问完了。如果有进展，我会通知你的。”  
在他身后，迹部敛去所有笑容，神色复杂难明。

（8）

夜风吹醒了龙马烧灼的大脑，他恍惚发觉，自己正站在迹部家的主屋外。迹部景吾居然没有开口反驳，是被震慑了吗？龙马昏昏沉沉的大脑无法感到轻松，他作为Beta，居然那么凶地吼了一个Alpha，真是壮举呢。  
燕尾服管家适时出现，邀请龙马坐上回程的车。  
龙马已经很疲惫了，和迹部景吾的会谈，冲撞着神经直到现在仍在尖锐地发疼。说不清为什么，当对方说出那句“连自己也不接受的人，根本没有存在的意义”，龙马脑海中闪过不二的苦笑，瞬间更加愤怒。想也不想地朝迹部前辈发了火，以迹部前辈那么高傲的性格，被指着鼻子骂，肯定自尊受损吧。  
仔细想想，也不一定说的是不二前辈，他们认识很久了，不是吗。  
龙马为自己这趟旅程千奇百怪的神展开而心累，不管如何，至少迹部前辈这一单case，可能完不成了。或许现在榊部长早就收到迹部前辈的投诉，等着自己回去爱训。  
想到未来前途惨淡，龙马的脑袋更疼了……不对，他的的确确大脑在疼，仿佛被车轮碾过又被千针扎过的诡异疼痛，思考都要模糊了。  
“越前少爷，您没事吧？”燕尾服老爷爷的声音也在天上飘着。  
“没事，只是有点累。”  
管家叹了口气：“您和景吾少爷的争执很激烈呢，外面等候的仆人们全部大气不敢喘，还没见过谁敢那样和景吾少爷说话。”  
龙马听了忿忿道：“就是这样，猴子山大王才说那么过分的话。”  
“呃……猴子山大王？”燕尾服管家浑身僵硬。  
“因为没有人敢说他不是，所以他就可以对分化第二性征的人那样无礼吗？”龙马仍然耿耿于怀。  
“您误会了，越前少爷。”管家想了想，说，“景吾少爷其实，也因为分化为Alpha吃了不少苦头。”  
“如同景吾少爷那样阶层的人们，意外地分化为Alpha的比例远远高于Omega。大自然的繁衍基因并没有选择像波斯猫一样金贵的豪门千金，真是很讽刺的事情。总归是难以启齿的事了，稀少代表异类，血统不纯始终是那个世界会介意的事，Alpha的存在反而备受歧视。景吾少爷顶着压力，拒绝了原本家族安排的婚姻，他反抗老爷和夫人，甚至不通知家族公关部，擅自公开了自己Alpha的身份，理所当然地成为上流社会的笑柄。现在他不顾反对，执意向AO婚配所递交申请，连继承人的身份都受到影响。”  
龙马听得一阵恍惚，他不了解迹部前辈的世界，也自然无从得知这些消息。但内心里梗着的疼痛却那样鲜明。  
原来……  
【连自己都不接受的人，根本没有存在的意义。】  
迹部前辈说的竟然是他自己。不肯逃避，直面Alpha的身份，一意孤行走到今天，才能那样骄傲地不容诋毁地说出这句话。  
自己，真的很过分呢。  
龙马低头，遮掩眼睛的湿润，喃喃地说：“对不起。”  
燕尾服管家慈爱地看着他：“道歉的话，请当面对景吾少爷说吧，越前少爷是个好孩子呢。”  
龙马低头，半晌，轻轻点了点头。

从迹部家回到婚配所，时间晚的又是加班的节奏。龙马毫不愧疚地打上残业卡，顺便去食堂要了份晚餐。以那三个家伙的大胃口，真田前辈给的小食肯定早就一扫而空了。  
等他回到红组办公室，诧异地发现堀尾三人居然都在。  
见到他，三个颓丧地周身仿佛死气笼罩的人像看见鲜美灵魂那般弹跳了起来，冲向龙马，一阵鬼哭狼嚎地哭诉。  
“组长——！”  
“龙马君——！”  
“你总算回来了！”  
“我们红组……要完蛋了啦！”  
龙马疼痛的大脑被魔音贯耳，差点倒头栽，勉强定住身形，严肃地呵斥：“喊什么，天还没塌下来，到底什么事！”  
堀尾抱住龙马的大腿，哭得雷声震天响：“龙马君——！我们红组没有未来了！我们的年终奖，我们的薪水，都要被扣光了啦！”  
“讲重点。”龙马忍无可忍，甩开向来爱跑偏的堀尾，揪起胜雄问，“你来说。”  
胜雄忧愁地看向龙马：“斋藤先生打来电话，他说不二周助……”  
“不二前辈怎么了？”龙马吃了一惊。  
“不二周助突然变成Beta了啦！”堀尾扯着大嗓门把胜雄没说完的话补上了。  
龙马瞬间晴天霹雳，呆怔在原地。  
“怎么会……”  
“龙马君，你把一个稀有Omega变成Beta了啦。我们的全年奖金没有啦，至少要扣半年的工资啦。”堀尾哭得稀里哗啦，无比凄惨。  
胜郎在旁边提醒他们：“斋藤先生说等龙马君回来，赶紧去信息素观察室一趟。”  
龙马的身体仿佛指令般做出动作，掉头就走，留下背后一地狼狈。他手上还捧着饭盒，但大脑已经做不出任何指示。  
怎么会这样，他才离开一天。不二前辈从一个Omega变成了Beta，是他的错吗？因为说了可有可无的话，给不二前辈造成心理压力，导致信息素出现问题。他应该要切腹谢罪吗，龙崎婆婆会怎么说他，榊部长会很失望吧，还有不二前辈。才向他保证过会找个适合他的Alpha，绝对不让他难受的，现在却连他的Omega身份都剥夺了。  
自己真的……好糟糕啊……  
龙马摇摇晃晃地走到楼梯口，大脑尖锐地喊着警报，突然双腿一软，直接昏了过去。

迷糊中感到手掌冰冰凉凉，有液体顺着血管流入，浑身轻松不少，大脑的疼痛也归于寂静，仿佛从未出现过。  
龙马睁开沉重的眼皮，映入眼帘的是信息素观察室特殊的天花板。  
他眨了眨眼，瞬间的记忆空白，似乎不解为何在这里。  
“你醒了，龙马君。”旁边的斋藤至凑近仍然迷糊中的龙马，温和地说，“你感觉还好吗？”  
“我…怎么了…”龙马干涩的喉咙吐出几个字。  
斋藤见状，体贴地为龙马倒了水，喂他小心喝下。  
“你在走廊上昏倒了，同事把你送过来。真是不够小心啊，大脑还疼吗？”  
龙马摇摇头，偏头看见手上的针管，竟然到输液的地步吗？  
斋藤叹息地道：“你在短时间内接受了大量Alpha信息素的攻击，导致身体出现异常。等你挂完这两瓶药水，就回去休息吧。”  
“攻击？”龙马捕捉了关键词。  
“你过去没有这么频繁地接触Alpha吧。应该说一次性办多件任务。”斋藤解释道，“Alpha会不知不觉释放信息素来压制周围的人，这是他们的习惯。我们Beta虽然闻不到信息素的味道，影响还是在的。”  
“如果是普通接触，一时半会还好。如果你跟Alpha们起了争执，他们就会压制你，而你又闻不到信息素，在身体到达临界点之前，肯定察觉不到，只会觉得身体太累。”  
斋藤摸了摸龙马的头：“下次注意，可以找我开点药。”  
龙马点点头，他的确在一天之内接触了三位Alpha，不管性格多么古怪，三位前辈都是很强的Alpha，难怪倒下了。  
忽然想起重要的事，龙马连忙问斋藤：“斋藤老师，不二前辈怎么样了？”  
斋藤顿了顿，才说：“他已经回公寓了。”  
“不二前辈他……真的变成Beta了吗？”龙马问。  
斋藤点头，苦笑道：“本人倒是很开心的样子，大概烦恼Omega身份很久了吧。”他看向龙马，“你不用过于自责，不二周助是以精神力强行镇压了信息素，从Omega转回未分化前的状态。他的信息素还是很浓，说他是Beta还为时尚早，跟你负责的幸村精市一样。只不过，他本人的意愿更拒绝分化为Omega，所以信息素变弱直到消失的可能性更大。”  
所以，说已经变成Beta也不算过言。  
龙马沉默了。  
“等你好了，就去看看他吧，他说要向你道谢呢。”  
“为了什么？”龙马疑惑地问。  
“原话是——谢谢越前君令我意识到真正想要的东西，才有勇气面对未来的人生，真正认真起来了。”  
斋藤淡淡一笑：“我只是转述哦，剩下的要龙马君去问。”  
“谢谢你，斋藤老师。”龙马微微合上眼，他仍然感到很疲惫。  
“那你休息一下，我不打扰你了。详细情况我已经写好报告，明天呈给榊部长。你不要过于担心，这次的事纯属意外，我们婚配所的宗旨一直是令所有登录的客户满意，就这点而言，你已经做的很好了。”  
斋藤的安慰抚平了龙马隐隐的愧疚，他露出笑容，轻轻点头。

（9）

龙马站在不二的公寓面前，犹豫着不敢摁响门铃。他还没想好怎么面对不二前辈。挣扎不过一会，不二率先开了门，和颜悦色地请他进去。  
不二解释道：“靠窗的时候看见你在楼下。”  
——哦。  
龙马摸了摸鼻子，问道：“不二前辈，你的身体不要紧吗？”  
不二笑道：“没有关系。”  
他的温和抚平了龙马不安的心绪，坐上沙发看见一罐葡萄口味芬达，龙马显得很惊讶。  
“那天看到越前在喝哦，好像没有其他喜欢的饮料呢。”  
龙马有些不好意思，他拉开芬达喝起来，眼前的不二前辈仍然善解人意，总是做得很好。  
“越前今天是来恭喜我的吗？”不二等龙马喝完饮料，开口揶揄他。  
“…算是吧。”龙马说，“不过，斋藤老师说前辈的信息素还很浓，所以暂时，还是不能搬出去。”  
“呵呵，不要紧，最大的难题已经解决了。我还要向越前君好好道谢呢，虽然给你添麻烦了。”  
“哪里有。”龙马小声说，“是我给前辈添麻烦了。”  
虽然少了不二前辈这个Omega，剩下三个Alpha不知何去何从，但是直接面对面沟通过后，龙马也早就死了拉这群人内部消化的心，这样看，不二前辈变成Beta，反而少了1/5的任务难度呢。  
龙马叹息地想，不知是福还是祸。  
“前辈的登录手续，我还放着。等前辈彻底解决问题，再取消吧？”龙马想起今天要来交待的事。  
“嗯，好呢。”不二喝着咖啡，微笑说，“越前不是我的负责人了，以后也不能因为任务见面了。”  
他的语调略显失落，让龙马没来由心里一紧。  
“没有的事。不二前辈有空的时候，还是可以见面的。”他赶忙说。  
“那就是成为朋友了呢。”不二笑眯眯地说，压根看不出方才心情的变化，“既然这样，我可以直呼你龙马吗？”  
龙马点头，反正同事们也是经常喊他名字的。  
“龙马也可以喊我名字哦。”不二前辈说。  
想了想，好像哪里不对，龙马还是摇摇头：“我还是直接喊你不二前辈吧，总觉得哪里怪怪的。”  
“是吗……”  
两人又一阵安静，龙马觉得不二前辈变成Beta之后，似乎和自己有了隔阂，不……应该是自己单方面对对方有点歉疚的缘故吧。想起上次见面，不二前辈还是Omega，就觉得恍如隔世。  
龙马禁不住询问：“不二前辈，我听斋藤老师说，你之所以变成Beta，是因为强行压制了信息素，为什么突然决定这么做呢？”  
不二微微睁开天蓝色的眼睛，漂亮的眼眸里藏着一丝淡淡的冰冷，像雪原的冰蓝世界。龙马第一次见到对方的眼睛，瞬间恍惚了。和迹部前辈华丽的银蓝色不同，不二前辈睁开眼睛的时候，确实会给人带来压迫感，难怪他总是笑眯眯的。  
龙马还在浮想联翩，不二却淡淡开口了：“应该是缺少想要下定决心的契机吧。”  
他仿佛在回忆过去。  
“龙马从小堇那里听过我的事吗？”不二问。  
龙马反应了一会，才知道不二说的谁，他点头道：“龙崎婆婆说你是天才。”  
“呵呵，你这么称呼小堇，真的很大胆呢。”  
“还差得远呢。”龙马咕哝。  
不二继续说：“过去的我，虽然被称为天才，但是对很多事都认真不起来呢。自己变成Omega也一样，明明不喜欢，但是家里人都很友好温暖的态度，也说不出拒绝这个身份的话了。其实，心里是不愿意的。”  
“总是不知道怎么拒绝热情的人。”不二叹息地说，“渐渐地，也不知道该怎么开口，表达不喜欢的意思。”  
“啊，当然，想要的东西，想做的事，我还是很努力的。”  
龙马安静地听着，他一直是个很好的聆听者，所以才从事这份工作了。  
“一直到遇见龙马，那么认真地跟我说，想清楚自己要什么。”  
不二望向龙马：“我开始想，自己能接受的‘自己’是怎样的，认真思考的结果，果然，作为Omega是不适合我的。这个念头越来越强烈，信息素就渐渐控制不住了。”  
后来的事，龙马也知道了。  
不二温柔地说：“龙马，谢谢你。真的很高兴遇见你，才让我有机会认真起来了。重新变回Beta，才是对我最好的。你不必感到愧疚，虽然不需要你替我找寻婚配者，但能作为朋友相处，不是很好嘛。”  
龙马望着不二的笑颜，连日来的迷茫渐渐地散去，随之而来更多的情绪，却更加无法忽视。  
自己作为婚配者，一直为他们的事而努力着，但始终做不好这些事。该怎么样才能帮助到他们呢？这样的为难始终缠绕在龙马心间，像阴影一般挥散不去了。  
“不二前辈觉得我帮到你了吗？”龙马仿佛确认般呓语。  
“当然。”  
“……谢谢。”  
似乎道谢的双方换了立场，但龙马不觉得奇怪。他感到嘴中隐约苦涩：“如果我也能同样帮助到手冢前辈、迹部前辈、真田前辈还有幸村前辈就好了。”  
“……”  
不二惊讶地睁开眼睛。  
“还没有和不二前辈说过，虽然是违反守则的，但是其他人应该都知道。除了不二前辈，那几个人也登录在我这里。”  
“不怕前辈笑话，之前我一直以为，手冢前辈和真田前辈，或者迹部前辈，其中哪位Alpha可以和不二前辈婚配呢。”  
“哦。”不二面无表情地说，“幸好龙马你这时候才告诉我。不然我可不保证，知道的时候会做什么呢。”  
“诶？”  
龙马惊讶地睁大眼睛。  
“这些不重要，你继续说。”不二微笑。  
“嗯……总之，我不知道该怎么帮助真田前辈、手冢前辈和迹部前辈了。”龙马说。  
“那三个Alpha的确比较麻烦呢。”  
如果只是“比较”麻烦倒好了，龙马想。  
水烧开了，不二适时离席，泡一壶花果茶，和一壶绿茶，并给自己的杯子续了咖啡。按他的话，既然是朋友，就不拘于失礼了。  
龙马看着他端上桌的茶饮，忽然感觉怪异。  
“不二前辈，这壶绿茶是……”  
“有个朋友要来，应该要到了，龙马你也认识哦。”不二解释，“刚刚，你还提到他呢。”  
“？”  
正像验证不二的话，门铃再度响起。龙马顺着应门的不二，探头看见一位美得无法形容的……咦？不是幸村前辈吗！  
“幸村，你来的正好。”不二说，“龙马在这里呢。”  
“越前？那还真巧。”  
幸村递上新买的和菓子：“恭喜你，得偿所愿了哦，变成Beta轻松多了吧。”  
“简直天高云阔呢。”不二接过点心，招呼幸村入席。  
海蓝色卷发的美人笑得堪称温柔婉约：“越前君，又见面了呢，我可是一直在等你的方案哦。”  
想到这位美人恶劣的性格，龙马一阵冷汗，反问道：“幸村前辈自己才是，有好好努力早日分化吗？”  
“你真是嘴利呢，明明知道我一直很努力。”  
哼哼，我可看不出来。  
龙马在心里翻个白眼，表情仍然不动声色，一双猫样的大眼睛任谁都看得出来，他很不以为意。  
“小男孩，你在想什么坏事吗？”  
幸村前辈笑的时候和不二前辈完全不一样，都能以温柔来形容，一个是安心一个则是戒心了。龙马想，真的第一次见面印象深刻，就该把幸村前辈的例子念给手冢前辈听，好好洗洗他不要以第一印象判断人的脑回路。  
龙马就像一只警觉的猫，竖起尖尖的耳朵，拼命摇头：“没有！”  
“你别逗他了。龙马，继续说刚才的事吧。”不二给幸村添上绿茶，也给龙马放了杯花果茶，提醒之前未尽的话题。  
龙马反而沉默了。不二前辈变成Beta，不在任务范围内，所以能商谈，幸村前辈可是还在登录中，说到那三个Alpha的问题真的好吗？  
“龙马不用担心，我们几个从年少就相识，没有必要顾忌。你需要帮助，不是吗？”不二看出龙马的迟疑，出言安抚。  
“嗯？你们在谈那三个自大狂的事吗？”幸村瞬间猜到了，不客气地指出。  
“……自大狂？”龙马呆住。  
“是啊，仗着自己变成了Alpha，变得越来越自大。”幸村喝了杯绿茶，不平不淡地说，“尤其真田，居然敢违抗我，真的胆子不小。”  
“……”  
“自诩站在生物链顶端的Alpha们与其说只是自大，不如说已经不能正确看待自身了吧。真是想想就很倒胃口，靠种性的优越感，完全退化成动物呢。”  
幸村慢慢地品茶，出口的话语却和刀子似的。  
龙马听得目瞪口呆，只见不二微笑地说：“习惯吧，这才是幸村精市哟。”

（10）

似乎，知道了不得了的事。  
短短十来分钟，龙马的三观被幸村前辈颠来倒去翻了好几遍，已经快要不认识ABO三个字母了。  
原来幸村前辈迟迟未分化，是打从心底就反感这套理论啊，按他的说法，简直是人类的倒退而不是进步——身为智慧型生物，大脑还未得到完全的开发，居然有一天分化第二性种，完全是为了繁衍。  
以未分化之躯，神之子照常统治属于他的王国，并将皇帝狠狠削了一顿，要他知道分寸。  
龙马顿时风中凌乱，想起真田前辈提到和幸村婚配时的表情，看来真的很惨。  
没想到，一旁的不二前辈适时补了几句，原来真田前辈无意中在他面前提及了敏感的Omega身份，当下就遭到了记恨。  
“我记得你足足报复了他半年呢。”幸村回忆过往，显得很高兴，“真是托福，让我省了不少心。”  
“我相信真田君是无心之过。”不二微笑。  
龙马的三观再次遭到反复的洗刷，这是温柔似水的不二前辈吗？怎么和幸村前辈相比不遑多让。他不敢问不二到底对真田做了啥，想起真田提到婚配对象是不二时堪称冰冻状态的表情，看来真的很惨啊！  
面前两位美人无所顾忌地大谈学生时代，意在向龙马科普那三个Alpha的情况。  
可是不管怎么听，都是糗事大全呢。  
拜他们所赐，龙马知道国中时期的手冢就是冰山脸，偶像包袱特别重，连笑一笑都不做，担心掉了部长形象，最常说的话是某某你绕超场跑十圈。  
真田前辈有过之而无不及，实施铁拳制裁，过得真的和皇帝一样，但按幸村前辈的话，这个人正直得直冒傻气，曾经最担心的事，就是真田不小心被人拐走了。  
迹部则是坐拥200人后宫走到哪里都呼风唤雨的存在，出场堪比演唱会，靠啦啦队都能掀翻室内网球场的屋顶。  
幸村说到这里，话锋一转：“只有立海大不输他——我们王者立海大没有死角。”  
不二笑眯眯地说：“立海大附中毕竟是网球强校嘛。”  
龙马眨眨眼，心里吐槽，你们就不能说他们点好吗？  
不知心音是否正确传达，两位美人好像才反应过来，是要给龙马作参考的。于是纷纷看向龙马，询问他之前面谈的情况。  
龙马不好透露三人的隐私，但他折中了一下，说给这两个人听。  
“手冢前辈对婚配的事不是很上心，只说按我的安排就好。真田前辈要求比较具体，一时还真找不到人选。迹部前辈……”龙马想到迹部，心里就很难过，说不下去了。  
“龙马和小景发生不愉快了吗？”不二敏锐地察觉。  
龙马轻轻点头：“我……不清楚他的情况，失职了，和迹部前辈说了很多过分的话。”  
“他没把你直接丢出去吗？”幸村颇为幸灾乐祸。  
龙马瞪他一眼，答非所问：“下次见到他，我会道歉的。”  
好吧，话题继续。  
“龙马是烦恼不知道怎么给他们找婚配者？”不二问道，“你要不要说具体一点，我们才好帮你参详？”  
龙马烦恼地望了一眼不二，又望了一眼幸村：“……如果幸村前辈分化成Omega，所有事情都会解决吧。”  
“……”  
“……”  
龙马看向直勾勾盯着自己，笑得越发灿烂的两人，浑身一阵寒冷：“当我没说！”  
赶紧做鸵鸟吧，越前龙马，真不丢人，反正连Alpha都搞不定眼前这两位，一个神之子，一个天才，真的能超越性征君临天下呢。  
龙马头疼，赶紧扯开话题：“也不是完全没有头绪，只是我还没有弄清楚。”  
“哦？”  
“说来听听。”  
龙马想了想，说：“手冢前辈和真田前辈说，按照我这样的标准就行了。”  
“……”  
“……”  
幸村前辈和不二前辈对视一眼，眼神透着古怪。  
不二追问：“然后呢？”  
龙马看着他们：“然后，就没有然后了。我是Beta，去哪里找和我一样的Omega给他们呢？”  
幸村淡淡说：“是指性情像越前你吧。”  
“怎么会。我只是个认真工作的社会人士，并没有什么特别，Beta都像我这样，没有Omega想的多，不如Alpha强势，我除了卡鲁宾也没有喜欢的人了。”  
“你对自己有误解吗？”  
“卡鲁宾是谁？”  
两道声音同时响起，撞的好不尴尬，幸村咳嗽一声，不二做了“请”的手势。  
幸村重复道：“卡鲁宾是谁？”  
龙马反应过来，他掏出手机点开相册：“我的猫咪。”  
献宝似的递上，收获令人愉悦的惊叹。卡鲁宾天下第一可爱！龙马有些飘飘然。  
不二清了清嗓子：“龙马，猫的事情先放一边，你对自己很有误解呢。”  
“嗯？”  
“你说，你没有特别的地方。其实不是这样。”  
不二认真道：“可以在初次见面就让我放下心防，愿意将心中的困扰告诉你，这样的信赖，连我自己都很惊讶。这就是龙马使人安心的能力吧，虽然你是Beta，可在你面前，相处总是很舒服，令人不知不觉想要和你更亲近。”  
“没错。”幸村道，“舒服得不知不觉，我就露出本性了呢。”  
眼见幸村如此理所当然，龙马内心的小恶魔抗议了——亲，这边建议你不要随便露出本性比较好。  
“那……前辈们也是这个意思吗？想找所谓跟我一样令人安心的Omega？”龙马不确定地问。  
出乎意料，幸村和不二并没有给答案，他们各自沉思，似乎在烦恼什么。  
电话铃声拯救了突如其来的尴尬寂静。  
不二接了电话，不过片刻，放下道：“小景打来的，他们三人申请了Alpha宿舍，已经搬进来了。”  
龙马惊愕：“我没有收到通知。”  
“榊部长亲自批的，他是小景曾经的教练兼老师，关系一直很好。”  
虽然想当面和迹部道歉，但这个家伙又绕过自己擅自做决定，怎么想都很讨厌啊，不愧是自我中心的Alpha。龙马心里不爽，Beta社畜，今天也在特权阶级下糊口度日。  
“我和幸村要去见他们，龙马也一起去吗？”  
龙马摇头：“如果他们已经搬进来了，我得先去处理手续交接的事，前辈们去吧。”  
他突然看向两人：“你们单独见三个Alpha不要紧吗？现在信息素还不够稳定，不要勉强得好。”  
“我可是毫无死角。”幸村愉悦地说。  
不二安抚龙马：“放心吧，我吃过稳定信息素的药了，有抑制作用。”  
龙马放心了，随即向二人告别。


	3. 11-尾声

（11）

Alpha们任性起来简直不可理喻，幸好住宿的事不归婚配组管，他们得以关起门耳闻隔壁部门鸡飞狗跳。  
等龙马把这三个家伙先斩后奏惹来的一系列麻烦处理干净，办好所有手续，天色已近黄昏。  
他伸展身体，骨头嘎达嘎达响动，听起来牙就酸。  
斋藤老师刚刚打来电话，尽职尽责地过问他的身体，龙马表示很OK。那天的头痛随着远离Alpha们渐渐消失地无影无踪，连痛感都不在记忆里留存。  
最近休息很好，身体也没有疲惫，应该不要紧了。  
龙马觉得不用再续药，摸了摸钟点，他把剩余的事交给堀尾，起身离开办公室，前往住宿区见三位“比较麻烦”的Alpha和两位超越Alpha之上的……呃，人类。

他们聚在迹部景吾的临时别墅，这么安排是因为迹部不喜欢到其他人的地方。  
龙马到得挺晚，可是现在厅中享用茶点的只有两人，手冢、不二和真田不在。  
迹部说：“手冢和不二打比赛去了，真田是裁判。”  
很意外的说明，龙马一直抓不住头脑。  
倒是一旁的幸村很友好地解释：“不二分化为Omega之后再没上过球场，今天这场比赛是欠下很多年的。”  
龙马想不二前辈分化的年纪最迟也在初高中吧，那这个很多年还真是久远前了。  
幸村招招手，让龙马坐过去，指给他桌上琳琅满目的各色小食：“全部真田带来的，说了特别给你吃。”  
龙马脸一红，他不喜欢被当成小孩子。尤其迹部鼻哼特别明显地嘲笑他：“小孩子就该多吃点，你肯定发育期吃不多才长不高。”  
这可不得了，直接掀龙马的逆鳞。幸村安抚不及时，猫系少年直接要炸毛，死死盯着迹部。  
“哦？你很有意见？”不愧是迹部，挑衅得不遗余力。  
龙马很生气，想大大地发火，不知怎么突然想起燕尾服管家的话，瞬间气焰消散了。眼前这个华丽丽的男人，之前刚刚被自己伤害过啊。  
虽然不高兴，还是要做正事，他走到迹部面前，抬头说：“我有事情和你说。”  
迹部很意外，挑高了眉毛：“怎么，想找我打架吗？”  
真是不太华丽的应对，旁观的幸村差点笑出来，他最喜欢看热闹，洞察力敏锐，自然知道迹部这是不好意思又强撑着。说到教科书般的傲娇，眼前一大一小正是例子，不过龙马比起迹部仍要更直率些。  
龙马懒得理，直接抓过迹部的手往外走。  
迹部变了变神色，不像恼怒，只是不太自在。幸村看他的表现，冷冷一笑，心中有了定论。  
看来，刚才五个人的商讨，迹部事不关己高高挂起，不过是未曾察觉罢了。  
龙马一无所知，他心里装着事，一定要替这几个人办好婚配，愿望之强烈大有破釜沉舟的决心，虽然前路还很迷茫，好歹看见那个正确方向了。  
迹部正因这小子的沉默感到焦虑，做出满不在乎的样子，居高临下看龙马：“怎么，有什么事找本大爷？”  
龙马抬头看他，大大的猫系眼睛坦荡清澈，金色光芒差点耀花迹部的眼睛。  
“我很抱歉，迹部前辈。”他坦率直言，“之前对你说了很过分的话。”  
真是——了不起！  
眼见龙马开始害羞，迹部呆愣过后，接受了他的道歉。  
“那种小事，本大爷怎么会在意。你这小鬼只要替本大爷办好……”迹部突然断绝话语，微微皱起眉头，他紧盯着龙马，“婚配者”三个字，突然说不出口了。  
好像……迹部前辈察觉了什么。  
龙马疑惑地望去，迹部一直呆怔地望着他，不知在想什么。  
“迹部前辈？”勉强遵守年差礼仪，龙马终于忍不住问。他只有在迹部面前，很不愿意喊那声前辈，看见这个男人傲慢的样子，一句“猴子山大王”就想丢过去，但还是生生忍住了。  
毕竟，迹部除了是东大的前辈，还是榊部长的得意爱徒，还是龙马的登录客户……反正，麻烦的很。龙马暗自想，等这些事情顺利解决，下次见面的时候他可不会再客气，绝对只喊猴子山大王了！  
迹部可接收不到龙马的心音，他像刚刚清醒过来，摇头甩掉什么幻觉般，不自然地说：“啊。没其他事的话回去吧。”  
两人各怀心思回到厅中，幸村正品尝着真田带来的小食，搭配迹部提供的绝顶红茶。龙马走到他身边，听他温和地问：“完事了？”  
龙马轻轻点头，瞥一眼这位腹黑美人看不到戏略略失望的神色，暗自庆幸又连忙掩饰这份庆幸，龙马拿起桌上的红茶喝了口，立刻皱眉头。  
“小孩子还是喝这个吧。”幸村被娱乐到了，他拿出之前不二买的葡萄口味芬达，递给龙马。  
龙马小声道谢，又听迹部嘲笑：“你肯定是发育期喝了太多碳酸饮料，现在才这么矮吧。”  
龙马再燃怒火，这个家伙今天是跟他的身高过不去了吗！这次不忍，直接呛声回去。  
“你才是因为嘴巴太毒，到现在还是单身狗一只吧！”  
“啧，你这小鬼，不知道追着本大爷跑的母猫有多少？还嫌她们烦呢。”迹部轻瞥他一眼，忽然笑得暧昧，“倒是你啊，没有尝过被人追的滋味吧？”  
一句话把龙马说愣了，他冷着脸说：“和你有什么关系。”  
“看来被我说中了。”迹部的心情莫名晴朗，故意说，“你不会也没谈过恋爱吧。”  
他只是在揶揄龙马，谁知道龙马反而露出茫然的神色，这下倒大吃一惊。不止迹部，幸村也惊讶地放下了茶杯。越前怎么说也二十来岁，再喜欢用小鬼啊小男孩来揶揄他，真没想过他竟然是没谈过恋爱的稀有物种！明明像万有引力的体质吧。  
“关你什么事。”龙马真的生气了。  
幸村看出来，立刻递上一盘真田的食物：“你别理他，他又无聊了。”  
迹部也很配合地闭嘴喝茶，银蓝色的眼眸闪烁异动，似乎在想什么。  
幸村当然知道他在想什么，连幸村自己也在思索着方才的事。他看着被安抚下的龙马，吃着食物，仍然有些余怒，打算顺顺小猫的毛。  
“不如，我们去看比赛？”想起还有三个被放逐在外的“临时同盟”，幸村提议道。  
龙马吞咽下一块鱼饼，轻轻点了点头，他不要再和迹部前辈说话，真的会气死人不偿命。  
突然，一阵奇怪的冰冷气息攫取龙马的感官，令他身型微微一颤，幸村及时扶住他。  
“怎么了？”  
龙马摇头，下意识问迹部：“你这的冰箱没关好吗？”  
迹部一愣，突然变了脸色，他和幸村都站了起来，望向大门口——手冢和真田两人架着不二走进来，面色十分凝重。  
“不二前辈！”  
龙马冲了过去，一股仿佛冰天雪地般寒冷的味道直接冲进大脑，龙马顿时头晕目眩，瘫倒在赶来的幸村怀里。  
手冢冷静地说：“不二的信息素暴走了。”  
迹部已经在打电话，通知信息素观察室的斋藤赶来接人。  
龙马晕晕乎乎地说：“信息素……不二前辈是……冰雪的味道吗……”  
在场四个人都下意识看向他。  
“越前……”幸村愣住了，他感觉到信息素的膨胀，但他仍然闻不到。  
“越前，你……”手冢和真田错愕过后，表情很复杂。  
迹部则无言地皱起眉。  
龙马没有追问，他真的昏了过去。

（12）

龙马睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的天花板装饰简直恶俗。他下意识眨眨眼，确认这个天花板是没见过的，陌生又不符合审美。  
他勉强坐起来，浑身感到一阵不舒服，大脑好像在发热。  
又被信息素攻击了吗？  
龙马晕晕乎乎地回忆——来宿舍，真田前辈的食物，网球比赛，不二前辈的信息素暴走……  
双眼猛地睁大，龙马跌跌撞撞地往外冲。他打开房门，差点撞上端着托盘的不二，对方连忙扶住他，一只手把托盘端得稳稳当当。  
“不二前辈。”龙马吃了一惊。  
“你跑这么急做什么，身体还没好吧。”不二确认龙马没事，松了口气，推他回到房内。  
龙马看着他将托盘里的一盅汤品放下，干脆抓着人蜷进沙发。  
“前辈你怎么样，信息素暴走的事解决了吗？”龙马上上下下打量不二，对方看起来很精神。  
“已经不要紧了，让龙马担心，真对不起。”不二微笑说，“只是比赛中发生了意外，我现在是Alpha了。”  
龙马愣了愣：“诶？”  
怎么办到的？！怎么突然间？！怎么回事？！  
心音三连发问，嘴巴却发不出声，太过震惊的缘故。  
幸好，不二看出龙马的疑问，缓缓解释道：“我和手冢进行了一场不后悔的比赛，太过强烈的信息素冲撞令我意识到，不管怎样都不想输给眼前这个人，他总是比我先到达前方一步，可是我想赢过他的心念从未改变过。”  
“所以？”  
“所以，我不能输给手冢。这样想着信息素就失控了，我就变成了Alpha。”  
“……前辈，你真的是天才啊。”  
龙马喃喃地说，他完全被震慑了。不二周助是怎样的存在啊！凭一己之力从Omega变成Beta，又再度从Beta分化为Alpha。这简直是生物学——如果ABO可以归类其中的话——史上的奇迹！  
“呵呵，龙马说了很可爱的话呢。”不二淡淡地笑。  
龙马摇头：“我认真的，不二前辈也知道吧，Beta转化为A和O的概率比较多，但是能在A和O之间转换，根本没有过的！”  
“被你这样说我也感受不到恭维啊。”不二依然在笑。  
龙马从震惊中恢复，看着不二说：“不过，是不二前辈想要的，真的太好了。”  
他发自内心恭喜不二，终于认真地做回自己，天才追求的东西没有什么不可能得到，真是一件大快人心的事。  
“你这份祝福，我可以接受哦。”不二伸手摸了摸龙马的额头，关切地问，“还很难受吗？”  
他露出愧疚的神情：“对不起，信息素暴走攻击了你。”  
龙马摇头：“不要紧，我之前也被他们三个Alpha的信息素攻击过，斋藤老师给我打了点滴，还开了药。”  
他突然意识到什么，问：“我为什么会在这里，不是在信息素观察室吗？”  
不二说：“龙马没有大碍，不用去那里。”  
“可是，我觉得很难受，好像在发烧。”  
“不要紧哦，你只是最近太辛苦，累到了。我刚刚看过，你没有发烧。”  
是这样吗？  
龙马觉得哪里不对劲，但不二前辈温和的笑容，再次安抚了他的焦躁。  
真意外，变成A的不二前辈也不像那三个人，意外让龙马觉得很安心，似乎有他在就不用担心了。  
龙马想起昏迷前似乎闻到了不二的信息素，他不禁问：“不二前辈，我昏倒前好像闻到冰雪的味道，是你的信息素气味吗？”  
不二偏过头：“龙马怎么可能闻到我的信息素呢，你不是A也不是O。”  
——也是，大概真的是这里的冰箱漏风了。  
龙马见本人这么说，也不再纠结。他现在的确没有闻到信息素的味道，看来当时被暴走的信息素冲击过大，产生了错觉。  
不二将汤品递给龙马，看着他小口小口地喝，表情温柔地说：“喝完汤，你再睡一会吧，身体没有恢复的话，大家也不放心你回去呢。”  
“大家？”龙马疑惑。  
“嗯，大家都在这里，除了幸村。”  
“幸村前辈怎么了？”  
龙马又紧张起来，不二赶紧安抚他：“我的信息素暴走也影响到幸村了，他在信息素观察室。”  
想起幸村前辈本身就拥有浓郁的信息素，这次是不是就要分化了。龙马顿时放下碗，说：“我去看看他。”  
“你还是不要去得好。”不二阻止道，“之前我的信息素不稳定，斋藤不是让你别来吗？这次也一样哦。”  
“可是……”龙马犹豫了，他不想影响幸村分化，可他又着实很担心。  
“不要紧的。”不二说，“幸村的精神力在我们之中最强大，他可是挺过大病的人，不会那么脆弱。”  
龙马点了点头，顺从地坐回沙发，接过不二递来的汤。  
真不可思议，不二前辈三言两语就安抚了焦虑的情绪，仿佛这样真的不错。龙马下意识察觉到，他今天过于依赖不二了，对他的主张全盘接受，这就是Alpha的绝对主权吗？Beta也被好好管理着。他转念一想，因为不二前辈很温柔吧，如果像迹部前辈那样成天以挑衅为乐，当然会忍不住反抗。  
龙马丝毫没有想到酷爱挑衅的自己也不落下风。  
他乖乖地喝完汤，回到床上休息。不二关闭了自动窗帘，将室内的灯光调成暗色。  
“好好睡一觉吧。晚安了，龙马。”他意外在龙马额头落下轻轻一吻。  
龙马闭眼感受不二的气息接近又离去，真的很舒服，也很安全。  
他在这样温暖的气息包裹中再次睡去。

再次醒来，天光已经大亮。桌上的时钟显示上午九点半，龙马登时清醒，从床上蹦起来。他注意到自动窗帘被拉开了，有人进过屋子，但没有叫醒他。  
今天是上班日啊！  
龙马心里哀嚎，举目四望找不到可以替换的衣服，急急忙忙冲出房门。  
他赤着脚在走廊上转悠，突然听见一间房里传来声音。  
不二前辈？  
龙马靠近房门，认出这似乎是二楼的会客厅，迹部前辈真讲究呢，临时住所也要一应俱全。  
屋内传来真田前辈激动的声音。  
“我认为这样不对！应该告诉他真实的情况，这样才是公平的。”  
“哦？什么叫公平呢，生物界求偶的准则向来以强大者拥有配偶权，掠夺才是繁殖的天性，真田你可以继续天真下去，我无所谓你弃权哦。”  
不二淡淡的声音夹着冰屑，让龙马原本想敲门的手放下来。  
“本大爷倒是无所谓，反正我认定了。手冢，你有什么表态？”  
手冢前辈淡淡的声音简洁明了：“现在还为时过早。”  
“也对，还没肯定真的能顺利分化。”迹部像是说着有趣的事，“说不定，我们竹篮打水一场空呢。”  
“呵呵，小景真是丧气。”不二说，“不管怎样，幸村的判断是正确的。”  
“同意。”  
“同意。”  
附和的两道声音分别来自手冢和迹部。  
“那么，真田你呢，是要违背幸村的决定吗？”不二凉凉的声音隐隐带着威胁。  
“我……”真田顿时语塞。  
“诶？越前少爷，您怎么光着脚站在这里？”走廊尽头传来一位仆人诧异的声音。龙马回头望去，脸盲认不出，似乎在迹部前辈的家里见过？  
会客厅内突然寂静，房门打开了，迹部不爽地打量龙马，突然拎过他的后颈，打横抱起他走进屋。  
“这么冷的天还敢光着脚走过来，你也真的不要命。”  
迹部将龙马放上沙发，取过一双拖鞋，在仆人惊讶的目光中给龙马穿好，顺道吩咐上早餐。  
“唔……谢谢。”龙马小声道谢，抬眸看着剩下三人。  
“龙马醒了，睡得还好吗？”不二问。  
龙马点点头，随即想起处境，立刻抗议起来：“前辈们！我今天要上班，你们怎么不叫醒我。”  
平时家里有卡鲁宾，龙马从没担心过迟到的事，闹钟会吵得卡鲁宾待不下去，不把自己闹起来爱猫不会罢休的。  
“替你请假了。”迹部直言，“昨天被某人的信息素冲撞，现在还没恢复吧。”  
他淡淡瞟一眼不二，对方一点歉意没有，仍然笑呵呵的。  
龙马倒是替不二说话：“不是不二前辈的错，我休息下就没事了。”  
“谢谢龙马的体谅呢。”不二微笑。  
龙马不好意思，他问：“幸村前辈还好吗，你们刚刚……在谈他的事？”  
在场四人神色各异，不二很快反应过来，点头说：“是啊，观察室打来电话，幸村可能很快要分化了。”  
唔……真是件大事呢。  
龙马心想，难怪这几个人紧张成这样，尤其真田前辈，刚刚都生气了。幸村前辈的年纪早过了分化期，现在突然开始分化，多少都会担心身体适不适应吧。  
“龙马不用担心幸村，他会顺利回来的。”不二安慰龙马。  
我觉得你们比较担心啊，刚才火药味十足的说，龙马抬眼疑惑地望向众人。  
“不说这些，先下楼用餐。”迹部说，他打量龙马，指尖抵住下颌促狭道，“你是打算自己走下去，还是要我抱你下去？”  
龙马“腾”地站起来，大清早就被欺负让他很不爽，迹部前辈果然很讨厌。  
“不用了。”龙马气呼呼走出门，临回头道，“快点把我的衣服还来。”  
四人望着他的背影，不约而同地神色柔和。

（13）

“龙马君，我们先走了！”  
神圣金曜日，祝福金曜日，堀尾三人走得一个比一个早。  
龙马揉揉发疼的额角，挥手示意知道了。周末前的加班真是让人颓丧，空无一人的办公室，剩下他独自挑灯奋战，在三年间早已成了习惯。  
龙马倒向那张豪华按摩椅，伸爪摁下常规开关，浑身僵硬的肌肉很快被舒服地揉开，不愧新上市的热销口碑款。这是最近几天迹部前辈突然送过来的好东西，说是给红组的额外福利，堀尾他们美得心花怒放，争相轮流享受。龙马碍于面子，不屑这种赤裸裸的贿赂，但现在办公室没有其他人，他不介意放纵一下，毕竟也是自己挣来的嘛。  
说起那些人……龙马放松紧绷的脸，露出少见的茫然。  
他已经连续加班两天，收集全国机构的Omega资料，挑选合适的对象分别配给那五人。没错，幸村前辈不出意料分化成Alpha，龙马收到消息毫无反应，只是感慨任务量又回到了最初，什么都没有改变——不对，可以不用收集Alpha资料，已经减少一半工作量了。  
他在心底叹息，繁忙的工作让他没时间去见五个Alpha，连分化后的幸村前辈，也没能见上一面，这样的反常之处，他们应该也察觉到了吧？  
龙马正有意避开那五人。  
他发现，被信任得越多压力就越大，五位都是千里挑一的Alpha，单独拿出来都很难解决，现在全部交给自己，真的可以好好完成吗？  
对婚配事项，龙马有自己的骄傲和自信，但不知不觉内心开始疑惑了，他可以帮大家找到合适的人选吗？或者，他真的能够找到符合预期的人选给他们吗？意识到自己加大了要求，甚至找到的Omega都不觉得可以匹配给前辈们，龙马发现了不对。  
他对他们，似乎代入了过多的私人感情，而没有人是完美的，不管Alpha还是Omega，都不应接受过度的审视。龙马过去的敏锐直觉令他总能找到合适的配对者，甚至在当事人察觉之前，就发现那个最理想的“缘结”，然而现在，他千挑万选竟然没有人可以和五位前辈匹配，这绝对不是Omega们的问题，而是他的问题。  
——不知不觉间，他开始觉得，没有人匹配得上那五位前辈了吗？  
龙马下意识看向这两天周围渐渐多出来的东西。  
迹部送来豪华按摩椅，明面给红组的福利，电话里却口是心非地说本大爷还真怕你累垮了；真田送来日常食盒，叮嘱再累也不能不吃饭，没时间的话先拿点心垫肚子；手冢送来甜茶，说着芬达对身体不好尽量少喝，甜茶不苦，特地制了葡萄味；幸村和不二也是嘘寒问暖，分别送来仙人掌和雏菊花，让办公室多点绿意。  
尽管没有见面，前辈们依然很关心自己，因为接受了太多关心，才对他们评价升高，不能再理性看待将要和前辈们配对的Omega。  
到底是真的没有一位Omega可以匹配，还是引以为傲的缘分灵感失灵？龙马第一次感到失职的茫然无力，做好的五份资料摆在那里，他竟然没有勇气交给前辈们。  
究竟怎样才能帮到他们？究竟要怎么做才能回报前辈们，解决他们的难处？  
还真是差得远呢……  
龙马喃喃自语。  
“年纪轻轻叹什么气，这么想变成小老头？”一道戏谑的声音响起。  
龙马眼皮上挑，反驳的话先一步说出：“大少爷果然不知人间疾苦……”  
“很抱歉理解不了庶民的烦恼。”迹部景吾浑不在意说。  
“啧，你来干什么？”龙马瞪着他，“先说好，今天我加班没空陪你闹。”  
“当然是来抓某只小猫喂食了。”迹部似笑非笑，“黄金周末，无人邀约，本大爷看着实在太惨了。”  
“要你管。”龙马怀疑他真是来吵架了。  
“你们真是的，见面就拌嘴还能再幼稚点吗。”温和无奈的声音。  
不二绕过迹部向龙马打招呼，“晚上好，龙马。我们来接你去吃饭，今天是周末哦。”  
他看了看龙马的办公桌：“工作还没结束吗？”  
“不，刚刚搞定。”龙马飞快地关掉电脑。  
“那我们走吧？”  
“嗯。”  
拎起包的时候一瞬间迟疑，龙马飞快将五份文件夹塞进去，跟上门外静等的迹部和不二。

周末大好时光，不约见面太浪费。不二解释他和迹部来接龙马，手冢和真田、幸村则已经先在店里等了。  
龙马故作轻松地说：“前辈们还真是性急，这么想快点知道婚配对象，赶紧贿赂我来了？”  
他只是开玩笑，不料车上的两人立刻否认了。  
迹部不顾掌握方向盘，不满地说：“小鬼你少乱想，本大爷对婚配的事没那么在意。”  
“不在意你还登录。”龙马小声腹诽。  
“龙马，你这么想就让我太伤心了。”不二作势伤心道，“之前你还说，有空的时候可以见面，一周不到你就忘记了。”  
“才没有。”龙马辩解道，“是前辈们太隆重了。”  
“两天没见，大家都很想龙马呢。”不二微笑，“知道你很忙，既然是周末就纵容我们一下吧。”  
被温暖的关怀触动面部发热，龙马陡然低下头，不想让人看出来。  
这样下去不行啊……不行哟……想起曾经接触过的某位客户的口头禅，龙马暗自吐槽——越前龙马，你振作点！  
不二弯起眉眼温柔地看着害羞的龙马，开车的迹部也面色柔和了。

闪红超跑停在“橘”料理亭，三人走进门，就有穿着和服的女招待员将他们引向和室。一路上山石水流，小亭景观，风物雅致独到，太过精致舒适的环境，龙马终于有“下班了”的实感。  
手冢、真田和幸村已经到了，看见迹部和不二接来龙马，三人停下谈话，笑着打招呼。  
“小家伙真的狠心，出了观察室也不来看我。”幸村半抱怨半打趣地道。  
“幸村前辈，我一直忙着加班。”龙马才不理他呢，特地强调，“为了你们的事哦！”  
一句话让五个人都有点不自在，真田直接塞过一份菜单：“龙马想吃什么？”  
“随便点，迹部买单。”不二接话。  
龙马飞快瞟一眼迹部，心想猴子山大王的钱包不吃白不吃，谁知打开菜单就被价格弄得眉头一跳，在这里吃顿饭得抵他大半个月工资了，简直壕无人性。他想了想，还是很得体的只点了自己喜欢的烤鱼和茶碗蒸。  
“这就够了？”迹部很惊讶，他不喜欢龙马对他见外。  
龙马只好认真说：“我最喜欢吃烤鱼和茶碗蒸，有它们就满足了，其他的你们决定吧。”  
言下之意，我不是敷衍，只是没兴趣。  
Alpha们当然看出来了，这孩子啊……体贴过分可就成了生分，让人极想捏脸颊。  
迹部挑着眉毛说：“那就所有烤鱼都上一份。”他毫不手软把烤鱼类全点上，连烤明太子都没放过，看得龙马心惊肉跳。  
手冢推了推眼镜说：“偶尔也要吃点肉均衡营养。”他替龙马点了香煎牛肋排。  
真田同样是肉党，自然要了不少肉食，还有他钟情的滑菇味噌汤。幸村和不二主张饮食健康营养均衡，除了一口寿喜锅，还要了秋葵、纳豆等料理，龙马看见幸村点到山药泥，不二要了特辣芥末，更加心惊肉跳。  
手冢捧起心爱的鳗鱼茶，龙马感到很好奇。他习惯梅子茶泡饭、三文鱼茶泡饭，但是第一次看见鳗鱼茶还不加饭，鳗鱼不是该蒲烧吗？迹部戏称手冢在某些点上特别鸡婆，引来淡淡一瞥，手冢分小碗鳗鱼茶给龙马尝鲜，龙马吃过后只感觉味道很特别，于是说：“比起鳗鱼，我还是更喜欢星鳗。”  
迹部大笑着呛声手冢推销失败，顺手点了一盘星鳗寿司。  
幸好，不二前辈没有推销他的芥末寿司，幸村前辈也没有推销他的山药泥。龙马由衷感谢两位前辈对口味的自知之明，当然不能让他们知道。  
晚餐愉快地结束，侍应生们收拾妥善，一位身穿黑留袖的女士给他们上了茶和茶点，五位前辈突然变得很礼貌，龙马看出这位女士不一般，也收敛了懒散的坐姿。  
等她寒暄后离去，不二向龙马解释：“橘料理亭是我们认识的朋友开的，刚刚来打招呼的是他母亲。”  
橘料理亭的亭主叫橘桔平，似乎国中时期就和前辈们认识，曾经也是网球好手。他们这些人，因为各种各样的原因没能继续打网球，但结下的缘分倒是珍惜到今天，也算共有回忆了。橘料理亭，河村寿司店，都是前辈们经常聚会的地方，所以橘桔平的母亲会来露个面。  
龙马出神的听前辈们谈起过往，直到一个杯子推到他面前。他不喜欢喝茶，手冢替他另点了甜饮。龙马望着手冢，在回忆交谈中手冢前辈还分神注意他的需要，忽然察觉前辈们带他过来是认真把他当朋友，希望他能融入生活圈子？  
龙马心底一丝微澜，前辈们给予的温暖真的很感动，他想到包中的五份资料，发自内心希望可以帮上Alpha们，解决他们的难题。

\--------------------

自翻办公室对话，这段写的时候脑里是日语，感觉还是日文版的迹越吵架更有味道，所以丢出来，没能搞出有趣的中文版我还差得远啊。_(:з)∠)_  
中间那个迹部招牌的“呐？桦地”括号了，因为文里没有桦地，可是感觉加上才是迹部，自捶。

跡部：「嘆いててどうする？こんなに年取りたいか？」  
リョーマ：「やっぱりお金持ちは世間知らず・・・」  
跡部：「庶民の悩みがわけわからん、悪かったな。」  
リョーマ：「チ・・・何しに来た？言っとくけど、俺は残業中だから付き合う暇などない。」  
跡部：「当然、子猫を捕まって餌をさせに来たんだ。いい週末にデートなし、俺様から見るとあんまり惨めしすぎるんだ。（なあ？樺地）」  
リョウーマ：「余計なお世話っす！」  
不二：「お前ら本当に会ってすぐもめるんだな。こんばんは、リョーマ、食事を向かいに来ました。今日は週末ですよ。」  
不二：「仕事はまだ終わってないですか？」  
リョーマ：「いいえ、ただいま終了。」  
不二：「じゃ行こうか？」  
リョーマ：「うん。」

（14）

如果直到晚餐都是幸福时间，回到别墅就是噩梦开端。  
——至少对迹部来说是这样。  
“这是什么！”他抚过华丽的暗紫色发丝，略显烦躁地抖动手中文件袋。  
龙马无辜状：“我加班的成果。”  
“……”  
迹部啧了声，心不甘情不愿地扯开封口绳。  
其他四人假装没听见，都在翻阅属于自己那份Omega资料。  
龙马有些忐忑，他强自镇定，打开一罐芬达就喝，手冢的眼镜瞬间闪了闪：“越前，太晚了，不能再喝碳酸饮料。”  
如果是以往，龙马肯定丢回一句“你还差得远”自顾自豪饮了。不知怎地，在手冢前辈的注视下，他手中的芬达如同长在桌上一样，再没拿起来。  
“小家伙很听手冢的话嘛。”幸村看热闹不嫌事大，敏锐力也未曾下降。  
“那是手冢前辈说的有道理。”龙马咕哝。  
“是吗。”  
幸村笑得越发灿烂，本能地让龙马感到他的些微不虞，连忙指着对方的资料说：“幸村前辈，你认真点啊，有什么问题可以问我。”  
幸村听罢，放下手中纸张，平淡地说：“既然你问了，我就说实话吧。你知道我之前对分化的态度，突然间变成Alpha，我也需要时间适应呢。这两位Omega都很优秀，但于我现今的状态而言并不合适，相信越前懂得我的难处。”  
是是，我知道你很为难，我的年终奖也很为难啊，幸村前辈！龙马在心里呐喊，为了卡鲁宾他可以得罪幸村前辈吗？可以吗？答案好像很明显。  
龙马摆出职场微笑，温和道：“没关系，幸村前辈，我理解你需要适应，这的确太突然了。这两位Omega我会替你留意，等你适应了Alpha的身份再讨论不迟。”  
幸村满意地点头。  
不二适时插话：“关于这点，其实我也很困扰。龙马，你也清楚我的情况才是。”  
好吧，不二前辈，你也要跟我的年终奖过不去，晓得了，放心吧。  
龙马点点头，说道：“不二前辈的情况，斋藤老师提交过报告，评估写着你的例子特殊，还需要观察。对不起，我的工作必须在年结前做好，所以还是替你物色了Omega人选。”  
不二欣慰地点头。  
剩下三位Alpha互相对视，他们没有不二和幸村的情况那么复杂，一时也难以想到好的由头，何况龙马锐利的目光紧盯他们，大有看你们能找什么借口的意味。  
手冢顶着压力先开口了，只见他不紧不慢地说：“资料我浏览过了，暂时没有想法，可能时间太过仓促。这样吧，我好好研究几天，有头绪了再和越前你说。”  
这份回应无疑相当得体，龙马想想也对，刚刚才给资料就要对方做答复，显得太过公式化。婚配可是人生大事，自己不该催促，更不该着急，向当事人施放压力，真是一不注意就犯错，果然还是太着紧前辈们了。  
龙马不知道真田和迹部此时心里在喊：手冢，干得漂亮！  
“本大爷也需要时间。”迹部道。  
“我也要好好考虑。”真田道。  
所以，又是约等于没有进展。龙马心里叹气，但是，既然认真地想要帮前辈们解决难题，就要尊重他们的想法。其实，他不是没看出来这几位前辈对资料上的Omega毫无兴趣，只不过委婉地顾全自己的面子，这让龙马内心的挫败感愈发强烈。  
龙马打起精神：“既然这样，你们好好休息，我先回去了。”  
众Alpha吃了一惊。  
“这么晚还走吗？小景这里可以留宿。”不二率先开口。  
“不了，明天休息，我还是回去吧。”龙马终于感到入夜的疲惫。  
“现在这个点太晚，你一个人回去，大家不放心。”真田正色道。  
“前辈们在说什么呀。”龙马失笑，“我又不是三岁小孩子。”  
真田闻言微赧，他总会忘记龙马是二十来岁的青年，堪堪168的个子，偏瘦的缘故令人错觉他小小只，看似礼貌得体，偶尔露出的傲气神色，仿佛难以亲近的猫咪。  
在场五位Alpha身材均过180，和龙马正处于恋爱小说中最喜欢描述的绝美身高差。  
“说得对，龙马自己回去小心。”幸村出乎意料开口，他笑着起身，“我送你出去。”  
其余几位Alpha诧异地看向他，一时不解他竟改了主意。  
幸村无视他们，紧盯龙马温和道：“总是烦着龙马君，倒像纠缠不休惹人厌，偶尔也留点自由空间吧。”他促狭地眨眼睛。  
龙马被看得心虚，心中一紧，下意识道：“前辈们哪里会惹人厌烦。不过是上班实在太累，周末再呆在公司范围，我会抓狂啊。”  
来自社畜的控诉，似乎也让那几位稍微体谅了。  
然而迹部还是拿起车钥匙：“我送你回去。本大爷约出来的人，让他随随便便一个人回家，太不华丽了。”  
“不用了。”龙马立刻拒绝，“迹部前辈开车来回要很久，我坐地铁更快。”  
“迹部，你就让他自己决定吧，龙马是日勤哦。”幸村不紧不慢道。  
龙马心底松了口气，今天的幸村前辈格外体贴，真的看出自己有意避开大家吗？他不太确定，更不敢确认。于是匆匆忙忙向前辈们稍作点头，准备离去。  
一直没有说话的手冢前辈突然从楼梯后出现，他不知什么时候离开了，回来时手上拿着一条淡褐色围巾，替龙马仔细地绕好。  
“夜风太冷，注意保暖。”手冢前辈低沉的嗓音透着浓浓关怀，眸色渐深，一如既往。  
“谢谢手冢前辈。”龙马绽开笑颜。  
“前辈们晚安。”他转身向大家告别。

凌晨三点钟，龙马毫无睡意，盯着卡鲁宾可爱的睡颜想着心事发呆。  
他难得失眠了，因为前辈们没有选择他推荐的Omega。  
或许……还有他不得不向前辈们推荐Omega。  
龙马泛金色碎光的眼眸蒙上一层雾气般的失神。  
他不是傻瓜，再迟钝也感受到来自前辈们的关怀，不仅仅是出于对同校后辈的爱护。如果在今天之前他还愿意自欺欺人，方才想要离开别墅时前辈们的神色，已经让他不能再忽视了。  
强忍想要留下他的冲动，前辈们不再坚持，故作淡定的送别，他们不知道，其实差一点点就成功了。  
可是——龙马必须离开。  
自己可是Beta啊，怎么可能和Alpha的前辈们在一起。  
龙马第一次陷入深深的自责，为让前辈们喜欢上自己了，也为自己越来越放不下前辈们。心底挥之不去的悸动，接踵而来无法负担的失落，翻搅着情绪的旋涡仿佛再多一点点就要窒息。  
“呐，卡鲁宾。”龙马盯着熟睡的家猫低声爱语，“我真的还差得远呢。”  
闭上眼睛，忘记烦恼和忧愁，迎接越前龙马的明天，又将是崭新一天。  
只是——无法解决的难题，也会一直一直留到明天吧？

（15）

清晨醒来，昏昏沉沉的大脑做出前所未有的警报，身体的疲惫仿佛潮水冲刷四肢百骸，骨缝里丝丝缕缕地渗漏刺痛。像是许久以前记忆里的生长痛，又像病毒性感冒时并发症引起的疼痛。  
龙马恍惚意识到……自己好像又生病了。  
他沙哑着嗓子向婚配所请假，迷迷糊糊地摸出退烧药和水吞下。  
伦子妈妈买菜归来，看见身穿睡衣的龙马摇晃着要回房，吓了一跳，连忙上前询问。  
“不要紧，大概昨晚着凉了。”龙马咕哝道。  
伦子妈妈试了试他的额头，疑惑地问：“你没有发烧，也没有感冒音，是身体不舒服？”  
龙马怔了怔，看向母亲：“妈妈，你确定我没有发烧吗？”  
“还是分的出来，要不试一试。”母亲拿了电子体温计，龙马放入口中，一分钟后发现自己很正常。  
他突然想到一个可能——周五那天和五位前辈一起去吃饭，难道又被他们的信息素影响了？可是……为什么隔了两天才发作呢？  
龙马疑惑中，情绪跟着跌落谷底，蔫蔫地回房钻进被窝当蘑菇。  
他从未有过这样的沮丧，前辈们肯定不会再用信息素攻击他，即使如此仍然受了影响，难道是……  
龙马突然睁大眼睛了。  
是了，前辈们是Alpha！然后，还喜欢上了beta的自己……  
Alpha与Omega，他们彼此释放信息素，吸引对方继而在一起，这是天性，是这个世界二次分化了AO性征后，独属于他们的甜蜜关系。以基因优选的名义，无法控制的生理条件，才是令许多A和O不得不寻找对方的根源。也因此有了AO婚配所，有着一群默默守护着他们的Beta。  
前辈们喜欢龙马，自然下意识释放求偶的A信息素，但龙马却是Beta，无法接也不可能回应，信息素囤积过量，导致龙马受到类似被攻击的效果——身体产生疲惫感，严重的会有危险。需要吃药，或者，干脆远离……即是，自己和前辈们，可能连普通朋友也做不了。  
内心涌上一阵疼痛和难过，龙马湿润了眼眶，这肯定是因为生病，才难得脆弱。  
他一点都不想离开他们，如果可以好好解决他们的难题，以朋友身份相处，那再好不过，然而现在，这些变成了奢侈。  
——还是不要再见面了。  
龙马蒙上被子，忽略心底的抽痛，默默下定决心。

“什么！龙马君，这个我做不好的。”胜郎听见龙马将那五位Alpha的任务交给自己，顿时连连摆手。  
“你和堀尾一起负责。”龙马将资料递给他们。  
堀尾一直很聪明，平时可以和龙马没大没小，但正事上龙马是组长，过去所有难题都交给龙马，他们跟着沾光，不代表可以一直如此。这五个Alpha一直由龙马负责，现在突然交给他，肯定有什么缘故。  
胜郎还想说两句，堀尾立刻打断，接过资料说：“没问题！”  
龙马放心了，他前往宿舍区，正式交接前需要和前辈们道别。  
五个Alpha里，他和不二前辈最熟稔，但不二和幸村都太难应付，找借口等于找死；如果找迹部，对方肯定不依不饶直到吵架散场；真田前辈则太过较真，没有好的理由很难说服他。想来想去，龙马觉得向手冢前辈说明情况最合适，他的印象里，手冢虽然看重原则，在五人之中似乎最好说话，也最愿意听得进去别人的话。  
——如果龙马多和手冢接触一段时日，大概会为现在的想法悔断肠，但他没有窥视未来的能力。  
手冢对他的到来感到惊讶，很快恢复平常的冰山状态，准备给龙马一个答复。  
龙马打断了他：“手冢前辈，我不是来问你Omega的事。你的事项接下来将由堀尾聪史和加藤胜郎负责，他们都是我信赖的同事，请不用担心。”  
手冢惊讶一瞬，问道：“转派任务的原因是？”  
龙马说：“我已经不太适合跟前辈们的任务了。”  
“……”  
手冢放柔嗓音问：“方便知道具体的吗？”  
“身体的原因。”龙马不愿多谈，含糊地道，“最近身体不适，我将大部分任务交出去了，前辈们各自的情况比较特殊，一时无法解决，不过请不用担心，堀尾和加藤都是很棒的婚配者，很尊重双方的意见。”  
他清冽低沉的声音较以往确实多了疲累。  
手冢担忧地问：“你的身体不要紧吗？”  
“嗯。”龙马开玩笑道，“这把年纪大概又遇到什么生长痛，确实很累人。”  
手冢浑身一震，狐疑的视线扫视龙马，惹来后者的疑问：“手冢前辈不相信我的话嘛？”  
手冢没有回答，却说：“你刚才说‘前辈们’，是指这件事只有我知道，让我通知其他人吗？”  
龙马吃了一惊，万万没想到手冢前辈不止敏锐，还如此一语中的，轻易戳破他的心思。  
“是……我想麻烦手冢前辈和其他前辈们说这件事，今天过后，我会暂时调去服务中心本部……”龙马斟酌着用词，他有些慌了。  
“你要调岗？”手冢追问。  
“唔，也算升迁吧。”龙马想了想，说。  
事实上，龙马将身体情况告知榊部长，对方在和斋藤老师沟通后，很快决定让龙马离岗上调，对外的名义是升迁。这件事龙马还没和组员们说，榊部长放他几天小假，让他好好休养，回归后直接去总部报到。  
以往，婚配者遇到Alpha们的攻击案例很少，也由于一对一负责的关系，像龙马这般过于优秀而一次性接下五件A级任务，倒是出格了。榊部长似乎有些后悔，听说他主动打电话给龙崎部长道歉，这还是龙崎婆婆打电话通知龙马时主动告知的。  
“龙马，不要过于勉强，你已经很厉害了。”龙崎婆婆的赞许带着欣慰，“能帮不二做回他想做的人，让幸村顺利分化，令手冢青眼相待，迹部赞许有加，连一向严格出名的真田也很满意你。你已经帮太多了，接下来的事交给你信赖的人就好。”  
她关照了龙马一阵，嘱咐他如果身体严重不适，记得去找斋藤拿药。若不是大问题就不用吃药，等信息素自然发散，毕竟，中和信息素的药物本身也由信息素制成，Beta吃多了对身体无益，这也是龙马迟迟没有找斋藤老师的缘故。  
——龙马不知道，未来他会为自己仓促的疏忽而后悔，但那份后悔又间接带来喜悦的新生。  
此时的龙马选择性地告诉手冢部分情况，他不愿意让手冢察觉，自己已经意识到前辈们喜欢自己的事。手冢只收到龙马过度劳累的解释，以及新工作的调度。他主动恭喜龙马升迁，那双薄薄镜片下狭长的凤眸在思索什么，龙马无从得知。  
告别手冢前辈，龙马提前打卡下班回去了。  
他刚刚到家，身体极度不适而连午餐都没精神吃，伦子很担忧，毕竟龙马难受的连烤鱼也不吃了，真是非常严重。龙马迫于无奈只好告诉伦子，自己因为Alpha信息素的缘故，身体受到影响，需要休息几天等囤积的信息素散去。好说歹说，才令伦子放心，打消送他就医的念头，涉及到AO的事一般医院是没辙的，伦子和老公都是Beta，对这方面不甚了解。她慈爱地摸了摸龙马的头，开玩笑说孩子这么努力，都工伤了。龙马把自己升迁的事告诉妈妈，恢复后去服务中心报道，这样，伦子总算为他的将来安心了。当然，龙马并没有说或许只是临时外派的调岗。  
他本就疲惫，再和伦子说了许多话，精神渐渐不济，勉强吞咽几口茶碗蒸，撑起摇摇欲坠的身体上楼休息去。伦子望着儿子的背影，叹口气，给老公打电话说明情况。  
龙马这一躺下，足足睡了三天。  
他始终在梦里深眠不得清醒，他仿佛行走在烈阳下的葡萄园中，闻着葡萄的甜美芳香，眼见簇簇新绿之叶覆着累累硕果，心中充满丰收的喜悦。梦中的他大快朵颐，像只满足的猫撑着肚子躺在葡萄枝下，说不出的身心舒畅，极度满足和快乐。  
忽然一阵秋意浓浓的冷风袭来，龙马睁开眼，看见一片秋天漂亮的红叶，层层叠叠似火缭云，他被裹挟在落叶之中，没有窒息的难受却是温柔。秋风凉意阵阵，鼻间闻着高远的清空之气，仿佛听见沉重的古寺暮钟，龙马无比安定，在梦中沉沉睡去。  
再醒来，他听见添水宁静而悠远的声音。像一处静谧庭院，闻见夏季清香荷叶的味道，他偏过头隐约看见一处池塘，古朴，安稳，仿佛蕴含强大的力量。龙马恍恍惚惚地想，好像手冢前辈的感觉。  
他开始思念前辈们，就在一阵猛烈的山风摇荡中，来到一处山谷。雾霭缓缓升起，林中空落，秘境丛生，层层雾气坚定不移地笼罩一条羊肠小道，笔直地通往前方，不偏不倚。龙马想，这是一条永不回头的路，象征着一往无前不会退缩的坚定。  
龙马驰骋于浪漫的天地间，在浓烈的玫瑰庄园里望见漫天星空，热情洋溢又广袤博大；在冰天雪地里看见峻峰险地，冰蓝的洋海，孤高的冷日始终照耀着南极大陆一切生灵，给予它们最温柔的祝福。  
他感到五感被释放，被打开，徜徉于梦境之中静静安睡，不愿醒来。

一阵强烈的燥热将龙马从梦中拽出，他迷茫地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是一道温和的身影。熟悉的冰雪的气息柔柔裹着自己，不似梦中那般冰冷凛冽。视线从模糊到清晰，视网膜渐渐印出不二的轮廓。  
“不二……前辈？”龙马低哑地唤。  
微微睁开犀利的蓝眸，栗发青年握住龙马的手，柔声问：“你醒了？”旋即喂他喝下温水。  
龙马确实口干舌燥，这点水液无法浇平心中的热意。  
他勉强坐起来，发现自己不在家里，这里的窗帘拉得严严实实，室内空间不小，像足迹部前辈的风格。越过不二前辈，他看见几位前辈或站或坐地望着自己。  
“我又病了？”龙马不由沮丧。无法抵御Alpha信息素还真狼狈。  
“不是哦。”不二摸了摸他的头，微笑道，“龙马你分化了。”  
“！”  
龙马瞬间瞠目。  
“我……分化了？”  
“是的哦。龙马你现在可以闻到我们的信息素了，对不对？”不二笑容依旧，仿佛丝毫没有意外。  
仔细辨认，空气中确实弥漫着Alpha的信息素，那样令人安心，龙马辨认出梦中熟悉的气味，神色渐渐惊讶，他有太多疑问，浑身难受的燥热令他无法思考，大脑搅成一团浆糊。  
龙马勉强打起精神，问：“我怎么会突然变成Omega？”这事实令他茫然。  
不二轻声说：“大概是龙马你太喜欢我们，不舍得离开大家吧。”  
这话像玩笑般，说的人却很认真。  
龙马凝视不二片刻，又看向其他前辈，意识到话中含义，龙马的面部渐渐发烧，他强作镇定却不知红晕已经染满耳后和脖颈。  
“我……”他嗫嚅着说不出话来。  
“龙马什么都不用说哦，我们都知道。”不二雪原般的冰蓝眼眸渐渐染上一层深色，他似乎在压抑什么，呼吸微微沉重。  
“龙马知道我们喜欢你，所以才要避开吗。”接话的是幸村，端丽容姿在灯光中亦幻亦真。他不似在问，态度笃定。  
原来，前辈们早知道了吗。  
龙马的大脑越发地烫，他觉得自己要烧起来了。  
“先别说这些，还是先办正事。”手冢推了推眼镜，看似平静的脸，额角滑落的汗滴却出卖了他。  
真田是在场唯一不发言的人，他的剑道入意此时派上用场，让他没有像其他几人那样濒临失去冷静的边缘。  
龙马疑惑地望向手冢，房门突然推开了。进来的迹部仿佛被什么袭击，毫不华丽地滑个踉跄，险些与地板亲吻。他迅速转身关上房门，调整急促的呼吸。  
“小鬼你，这也太过头了。”迹部银蓝色的眼眸突兀变为深蓝，就像龙马梦中望见的磅礴星空，梦幻般地美丽。  
龙马为这华丽深蓝攫获，感到浑身更加燥热。他终于察觉自己不对，和过去被信息素攻击的疲惫发烧不同。  
“我……”  
“你变成Omega发情了哦，龙马。”不二听上去很愉悦，但他的眼睛像要吃人。  
龙马的大脑无法处理这么复杂的信息。  
“啊？”他惊愕的不知该先抓住哪个单词，是Omega还是发情，不对……到底为什么这么突然。  
比起大脑，优秀的专业素养让龙马第一时间吐出三个字：“抑制剂……”  
“不是吧，小鬼。”迹部嗤笑，“五个Alpha在你面前，你居然开口要抑制剂？”  
“……”龙马感到难堪。  
幸村快一步上前挑起他的下颌：“龙马，你不愿意和我们在一起吗？”他紫蓝宝石般的双眼已经暗沉得接近深紫色了。  
“没有，不是，我……”无法很好组织语言，龙马花了一些功夫，终于找到声音，“我喜欢前辈们。”  
他终是坦白了心声：“很喜欢前辈们。”  
“那，你想和我们永远在一起吗？”温柔的问话，透支着最后的理智和耐性。  
龙马的目光缓缓流过不二、幸村、手冢、迹部、真田，他感到脸颊红透，轻轻点了点头。  
“嗯。”  
五位Alpha终于如释负重。  
直到此刻，他们终于找到了属于自己的Omega。

【尾声】

堀尾三人再次见到龙马，已经过了整整三周。  
他们惊讶地嘴巴大张简直能塞鸡蛋。  
组长回来了，组长卸任了，组长突然变成Omega，组长找到了Alpha，组长把红组最难的五件Alpha婚配事宜一次性解决了！  
“龙马君，到底怎么回事啊！”堀尾扯开大嗓门，令龙马一阵头晕目眩。  
身后的不二轻揽住仍然虚弱的龙马，柔声说：“不要太勉强哦。”  
龙马狠狠瞪他一眼：“那是谁害的！”  
不二脸不红心不跳：“龙马应该去问小景，我和幸村都很体谅你，手冢和真田也很节制。”  
龙马目瞪口呆，能在这种场合说这事吗？他掩饰自己红透的脸颊，恶狠狠将申请单拍在堀尾面前：“申报一下，把手续办了。”  
“哈啊，好的！”下意识照龙马吩咐，堀尾看见这份AO婚配申请上Alpha栏一排五个名字，脑袋落下瀑布汗。虽然处理过多A单O的婚配，可是五个Alpha娶一个Omega的事可谓前所未有，这个Omega还是红组的组长，事情发展太快啦！  
“堀尾，堀尾，你快点盖章啦。”一旁的胜郎眼见不二身上散发的冷意，立刻催促堀尾加速流程，龙马君看起来很没精神啊。  
“哦，好！”堀尾拿起申请单跑走了。  
胜郎对两人说：“手续可能要几天，我们会将结婚公证书寄往地址的，谢谢配合，祝你们幸福。”  
龙马笑了笑：“不错嘛，似模似样了。”  
“龙马君放心吧，红组今后也会是业绩TOP组的！”胜郎握了握拳，不好意思地说，“还有，谢谢龙马君，我们的年终奖稳了哦。”  
“……”  
龙马咬牙切齿，哼道：“那还真好呢。”虽然他也有份，到底觉得吃亏了。  
离开婚配所，照例是等姗姗来迟的迹部来接他们，不二突然问龙马方才是否生气。  
终于有时间和自家Alpha说话，龙马睨视曾经觉得像天使一样漂亮温柔的不二，咬着牙说：“不二前辈，我那天问你的信息素是不是冰雪的味道，你没有承认呢。”  
不二轻咳一声：“那时还不知道龙马能不能顺利分化，不想让你担心。”  
“前辈也很早就知道，我身体的变化不止是被A信息素攻击吧？”  
“嗯，毕竟我是唯一变成过Omega的Alpha呢。”  
“……”  
啊啊，好气，笑得如此温柔的不二，让龙马想发飙都没了脾气。  
“所以龙马原谅我了？”不二就知道，龙马心中有疑惑，幸好他当机立断，决定今天单独陪龙马来办手续。  
“谈不上原谅不原谅。”龙马小声咕哝，“只是觉得前辈们好狡猾……”  
像策划一切，隐瞒龙马可能会分化Omega的幸村；看出龙马的隐瞒，甚至已经闻到淡淡的Omega气息，依然不动声色放龙马回家的手冢；上门和伦子妈妈讨要龙马，却不告知龙马在分化中的迹部；从头到尾的协助者不二，以及旁观但不阻止的真田。  
自己到底招惹了怎样的人啊？这几个家伙。  
龙马心里叹息。  
但是，他也感到前所未有、无与伦比的幸福。  
龙马突然伸手捏了捏不二的脸，露出他的Alpha们最喜爱的可爱纯粹的笑颜。  
视线越过惊愕断线的不二，他看见熟悉的闪红跑车停在前方，以及一辆漂亮的银色私车，他的Alpha们从容地站在车门旁，等待他走向他们。  
龙马挥了挥手，拉起不二向Alpha们走去。  
他并非在同Alpha们打招呼，而是向身后努力了三年五个月的婚配所挥手告别。

（全文完）


	4. 好きな子はbeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幸村精市视角，Alpha篇补完

幸村精市一直认为AO关系很烦，让他变成Omega是不可能的，可是Alpha——他想起真田那一层不变的严肃表情，越发傲慢的Alpha天性，打心底抗拒分化，这让他的信息素日渐失控，找不到突破口，堆积在身体里爆发了疾病——这个狠狠折磨了他一场的大病又诱发了他体内的旧疾，新病旧患，险些将他折损于花样年华。从此，幸村对A和O的关系更加深恶痛绝。  
可惜，他始终没能让信息素回到正常水平，这顽固的基因还是什么其他的东西，迫使他、催促他，占据他身体的内部不肯离开。他有多气恼就有多不忿，温和的脾气也逐渐变得捉摸难定。一晃，已入而立之年。  
国中时期交好的几位同伴，到了这个年纪，都开玩笑表示，可以预备二十周年聚会了。接踵而来的便是家庭责任，以及逃不开的成婚话题。不管手冢、真田还是迹部，连不二都因为分化为Omega而表现的力不从心。  
抑制剂之类，A也好O也好，都不是上上之策。然而在少数见面的时间里，他们仍然挣扎于想找另一个方式，解决生理问题、社会问题带来的双重困扰。  
第一个妥协的是真田，不出意外，符合幸村对他的了解。随即，手冢也传来在AO婚配所登录的消息。幸村是被迫登录，他需要AO婚配所下属信息素监控中心的帮助，要么断绝他身上过浓的信息素，保证他长久活下去，不至于搞出半年暴毙的惨案，要么催促他分化，一条龙解决未来人生。幸村带着忿忿不平住进别墅，顺道给不二打了电话。五人之中，他和不二关系最好，原因无他，只有幸村信息素虽浓尚未分化，还能沟通几句。那三个Alpha别说打招呼，稍微释放一点A信息素就会让不二感到被冒犯，继而大为光火。那三人也逐渐聪明地减少来往，多靠电话联系。  
不二接幸村电话的时候，人正在Omega宿舍的公寓里摆照片和仙人掌，他准备在这里住上一段时日。得知幸村也在同个场所，他象征性祝福了两句，显得心不在焉。没人比不二更知道幸村多讨厌分化，搬进来不过权宜之计，但他还是祝福了，这让幸村颇为不快。  
你认命了？  
他略带嘲讽地问，让不二久久地沉默。  
家人已经开始催促了。不二淡淡的声音从接线那头传来，毕竟，这样的身体不能拖延下去，过了三十，Omega还没中和信息素，再使用抑制剂会对身体造成永久性伤害，我也是无能为力……  
天才也有办不到的事，数不尽的烦恼。  
唯独这样失败，抑或可算丢尽脸面的羞耻姿态，不愿展露给熟识的友人们。不二周助是骄傲的，尽管温柔而内敛，但骨子里的傲气并不随时间或性征的改变而消失，他无法容忍这样的自己依附于一个Alpha，再冠冕堂皇的说词，也不能减轻他对Alpha的抵触。那些傲慢的、毫无耐性的、惯于顶端思考的人种，将所有权展示的淋漓尽致。  
幸村曾经开玩笑，AO关系就像自然野性生物链的再现，弱肉强食的世界，种性社会也是如此。不二认为他说的没错，如果非要给A和O作注解，他认为自己应该位于Alpha之列，可他却变成了Omega，太过讽刺了。上天做了错误的选择，或者他的基因在这场分化战役中率先投降，这样想的不二连怪罪的对象也没有。  
幸村没有安慰的话可说，他想不二不需要安慰，正如自己也不需要。他从不信命，一个在地狱边缘游走一圈成功爬回来的人，有什么可以打击他？没到最后关头，谁能知道输赢。  
上天大概是听了他的苦情，于是派来一位天使，好教他知道，世界不都只是坏、事、情。  
越前龙马，很可爱一个少年……呃，青年。幸村在心里纠正，对方端端正正坐着，却从骨子里散发着熟悉的傲慢，先天的傲性混合自信，再得体也难掩那双漂亮的金色眼眸中渗出的丝丝缕缕的挑战之意——幸村把这个称之为挑衅。  
他还是愿意称呼这位小年轻为“猫系少年”，他委实过于干净，稍微控制不住本性地逗弄两下，立刻举起爪子防备，如果不是社会教得好，大概已经扑过来举爪攻击了——幸村还巴不得这孩子能攻过来，更释放点天性，这样能更可爱些。  
他开始好奇，这个Beta小子能给他介绍怎样的A或者O。尽管他半点分化的意思都没有。想一想，能有这个小男孩可以逗弄，住进来这段时间不会太无聊。  
——然后，他收到不二的信息：我变回Beta了。  
这让幸村大感吃惊，随手给不二打了电话。  
呵呵，突然有了想要的人。不二这么回他，简直惊愕暴击x2。幸村觉得不能再浪费时间，他带上伴手礼，打算突袭一下老友，看看他怎么做到成功从Omega变回Beta，顺带做个参考。  
令他意外的事，不二说的那句“龙马也在”。  
喔，越前龙马。  
幸村明白了。这就是让不二突然有了转性能力的人？那个猫系大眼睛少年，可爱纯粹地迷惑了他们所有人？  
如果这种令人甘之如饴想与他亲近相处，甚至永远不要离开的万有引力叫作“蛊惑”。  
幸村想，这大概是世上最甜蜜的事了。  
而这小子像派来解决他们所有问题的克星，不是一个、两个，而是五个。  
五个，三个Alpha，一个Beta，一个还不知道什么的物种。幸村在心里细细地计算，真是堪称一网打尽。  
三个Alpha脸色难看，当然，作为优先性种的Alpha们第一次发现拥有同一目标，确实无法很好接受，尤其迹部景吾，从国中至今都在显摆King的傲慢，突然有一天，他和手冢、真田要共享一个人，这怎么受得了。  
唯独不二笑得特别欠揍，他说：你们慢慢考虑，我已经解决问题了。  
啊呀，这该死的小子。幸村差点维持不住优雅的形象，真是近水楼台先得越，婚姻这种事，唯独Beta和Beta最配呢。眼角瞥见手冢袖子的折痕拽得更深，真田的脸色黑上数分，迹部暗啧一声险些控制不住教养。  
而自己？嗯，还没想好。幸村很自信，如果连不二都能从O变成B，没理由自己做不到。  
然而世上有种定律，叫开心的快哭的也快，插旗叫战这种事得意忘形了必滋生祸端，天才如不二也没能幸免。他还没来得及高兴过一天，就因为兴致勃勃挑战手冢而不•慎——幸村加重这两个字的读音——变成了Alpha。  
望着被手冢和真田架着昏迷的不二，幸村有瞬间是幸灾乐祸的，觉得你们几个一个也跑不了，最后的胜利仍然属于没有死角的我！  
五分钟后他觉得自己好天真。  
越前睁着比他还天真的金色猫瞳问了一句：不二前辈的信息素是冰雪气味吗？  
幸村闻不到，他从在场三个Alpha的表情窥见了真相。  
他当机立断：迹部，把越前送上楼。  
迹部很诧异，他刚刚挂断电话，信息素观察室的斋藤正带人来拖走不二。  
幸村的表情很严肃，他看向三人，只说了一句：你们想把自己和这孩子的职业人生放在天秤上吗？  
手冢瞬间听懂了，迹部反应也很快，他旋即上前抱起越前。  
只有真田，那个傻乎乎的真田，从小到大让幸村倍感头疼的真田，说了一句在场众人都叹息的话。  
龙马快要分化成Omega了吗？为什么不让他知道，他有知情权。  
省省吧，真田。你如果还想解决现在的问题。我们不是不给他机会，而是更有筹码之前，不能让他知道这件事。  
幸村的考量很简单，越前一直以Beta为荣，但不知怎么地过于接触Alpha们间接导致即将分化为Omega，他也许会成功，也许不会成功。如果将他送去信息素观察室，确实更为稳妥，但知道这件事的小男孩心里会怎么想，猜也猜得到——他会纠结得不行。  
幸村不想给他思考的余地，如果连不二都能依靠强大的精神力，从Omega变成Beta，那越前在信息素不稳定的前提下，拒绝分化为Omega的心因则极度威胁。  
幸村很直接，他说，我喜欢这孩子，如果他能分化为Omega，我一定心甘情愿变为Alpha。但是你们呢？你们作为Alpha已经站在性征的顶端，你们没有选择权了。  
正是最后一句话坚定了手冢和迹部的心念，也让真田成功不再阻止。早就不再是国中时期的青葱岁月，成年人的世界如此复杂，稍微自私一些，也不过分吧？  
真田忍不住问：那要等到什么时候跟越前明说？  
幸村看着迹部抱起越前消失在二楼，放下心来对真田说：等他再喜欢我们一些吧。  
现在，我们有其他任务。  
他打开迹部别墅的窗，拿出抑制剂朝四周喷洒，将越前留下那点微薄的即将分化的Omega的气味中和掉。  
斋藤可是很敏锐的，毕竟从事这行二十年，只要留一丝破绽，计划就会失败。  
幸村做完这些，看着一言不发却静观其变的手冢，抿紧唇看上去仍然在挣扎的真田，昏迷中大汗淋漓的不二。  
他们现在是同盟了。没有理由，幸村决定，迈入一扇新世界的大门。  
这似乎很冒险，但确实是他们得以被拯救的唯一道路。  
受不二暴走的信息素影响，幸村凭着强大的意志力撑到不二醒来，他小声附耳说了越前的事，聪明如不二立刻明白他的意思，幸村昏迷前叮嘱不二，小心真田的动摇。  
他不喜欢变数，而真田永远是他的变数。  
想起这点，幸村的头疼似乎不会好了，青梅竹马一起长大，哪怕深知真田的性情和人品，他也不能保证完全把控得住真田的做法，那个一根筋以剑道为本的男人，从小到大都容易别出心裁，又很符合他的为人。  
幸好，顺利分化醒来，幸村没有收到计划被搞砸之类的消息。  
他第一次以Alpha的姿态见越前，在橘料理亭的和室中，他闻到那股淡弱得几乎没有存在感的信息素，那像一道光照进他生命中，甜甜的，香香的，和那孩子喜欢喝的葡萄味芬达类似的味道，远比那还要阳光，鲜活而丰富。  
原来，做Alpha的感觉这么好，找到自己的Omega的时候，真的无法言喻那样的幸福感。  
幸村没有和龙马过多接触，他只是轻轻将“越前”从心底改成“龙马”，只有他自己知道，这有多特殊。  
他也那样喊了，为着这个孩子能意识到，他们都喜欢他。清楚龙马很聪明，却也明白他在感情上很迟钝，毕竟是这么多年都没怎么谈过恋爱的稀有物种。如果即将分化为Omega的影响能告诉他多点答案，幸村会很乐意。他的Alpha信息素跟不要钱似的往男孩身上拢，同时忍耐其他人也做了相同的事，尤其迹部景吾，这位华丽的帝王根本控制不住把他的信息素黏在男孩身上，还意图遮盖其他人的。这当然导致大家的不满，男孩彻底分化前，他们需要一场友好的“交流会”，杜绝未来的生活，出现如此不和谐的意外。  
尤其，当大家在迹部的别墅中聚集，手冢面不改色地平淡说出龙马来告别的事，这位向来持重沉稳的Alpha说了一句意有所指的言辞。  
如果他想，完全可以瞒下龙马的情况，由他个人争取龙马。但他选择信息公开，理由很简单，却也很有效果——手冢认为龙马喜欢他们所有人，如果强行要求他作选择，他只会选择变回Beta，从此不和大家见面，正如他现在的选择一样。  
迹部沉默了，他不得不承认，这是事实。  
这也让包括幸村在内的五名Alpha，明明如此骄傲，却可以为一人妥协。  
如果得不到，那就没有意义了吧？  
与其失去，接受分享也不再困难，AO世界原本就和过去不同，这点上，手冢、真田和迹部反倒因为早早分化为Alpha，更有体会一些。  
至于幸村和不二，也没有置喙的余地了。  
幸村再次做了战略部署，根据手冢的判断，龙马的信息素再往下便遮不住，那就将人带走，陪伴他成功分化吧。  
不二是五人之中唯一有分化为O经验的，据他描述，如果分化中不使用O信息素作诱导，会很困难。Alpha信息素也可以诱导Omega分化，唯一难办的是Omega分化成功的瞬间会陷入发情期。  
五人各怀心思，一时无言。  
这样不是很好？让小鬼直接变成本大爷的人，就不怕他跑掉了。  
迹部难得说了不华丽的话，其他人竟也没有反驳的意思。  
呵，男人……哦不，Alpha。  
我打赌龙马喜欢我们，不二很笃定。  
那我们要准备抑制剂吗？  
真田永远是那个让人稍微想禽兽一点也会被打击到的意外。  
你在开玩笑吗？  
这话没人问，都以目光盯向他。  
真田居然还坚持：我说，如果龙马不愿意，我们总得考虑备选方案……看着我干什么，的确有这个可能性。  
幸村觉得迹部很想揍他，但手冢和不二还想做个人，至于自己，如果这几个人都不同意，他正好一个人标记龙马。  
唯独幸村是没什么负担的，他向来如此，神之子开口成就法则，而他没有死角。  
手冢真不愧隐藏的衣冠禽兽，他推眼镜的姿势此刻同忍足看齐，甚至忍足都要觉得风评被害。  
我觉得问问龙马，如果他不愿意，再准备吧。  
哦，厉害。  
你是觉得多拖两刻，那孩子受不了就答应了还是怎么的？  
幸村没有问，他觉得手冢非常合心意，过去十多年交陪的不愉快都能冰释前嫌的那种“合心意”。  
在Omega问题面前，还当什么人呢，本身就是Alpha啊。  
不二这话虽然难听，却也是事实。动物性种群体中求偶原本就是强制行为，别看花样多，如果不答应还是要动手的。常常有求偶未遂被雌性挠得遍体鳞伤的雄性，非常具有参考价值。  
这套理论除了不二和幸村，大为赞同表情愉悦的是迹部，其他两人只能说适应性良好。  
真田冷不丁说，如果这样，我们现在已经大打出手了。  
……  
幸村觉得他要习惯，让真田的话左耳进，右耳出。  
但他不担心，因为笑得非常灿烂的不二，会教真田做人的。大概真田未见不二太久，已经忘掉当年出言冒犯对方受到的教训，再回味一下也不错。  
他们在迹部前往索要龙马之际，布置了Omega的栖身地，在Alpha习性中称为“筑巢”，将陌生的空间遍布A信息素，挑选合心意的用品和摆设，怕枕头太软又怕被子太沉，挑挑拣拣，四人才商量着把事情办妥。  
随后，他们的帝王带回了熟睡中的小王子，隐隐约约萦绕鼻间的葡萄香气，幸村差点就不想做人了。  
他在分化中，还差一点。  
手冢的语气很像评论牛排几分熟，还要再煎一下。  
幸村恶趣味地想，是不是再倒点油？中火转个小火？  
他们就像围着自己的食物，在屋内驻扎，每隔四个小时换个Alpha释放信息素，让龙马梦中睡得舒服一些，分化的不要那么痛苦。  
这漫长的等待仿佛经历生命的轮回四季，静静地伫立，直到地老天荒。  
将将迎来，曙光破晓的喜悦。

End


	5. 情と熱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6p肉。  
Beta君は今日も頑張る番外二。

Omega才经分化的柔软身子如同青涩果实，未经揉捏便汁水横溢，轻轻掬起一捧轻尝，恰如清泉娇美甘甜。空气灼热，压抑难耐，Alpha们围拢属于他们的Omega，或轻或重，旁若无人地寻着喜欢的地方恣意轻怜疼爱。  
Alpha是不堪的野兽，强大的性种本能面前，情潮汹涌而至，欲望喧嚣翻腾，足以抛下所有体面，掠夺属于他们的丰美之地。Omega如温顺的待宰羔羊，接受着Alpha们赐予的一切。他修长的双腿被拉开抬高，分别架于两位Alpha坚实的肩膀上，这羞耻的姿势令他呜呜低吟，却让口中强势的翻搅堵住所有声音。一位Alpha温柔缱绻地纠缠着Omega的唇舌，忘我地啜饮他生津的蜜液，只手悄然覆上白皙胸膛前的丰腴硕果，轻捻慢拢，让它越发成熟地散发诱人的芬芳。另一边的乳首可怜兮兮如临风清露，不待抗议，便落入一张刀削斧凿般的薄唇之中，连着淡粉色的乳晕一并挑逗吮吸，转瞬便肿大如红艳艳的相思豆。  
只有一位Alpha强自镇定，淡然地围观这场艳情盛宴，他呼吸急促，不疾不徐地叠起双腿，如同最优雅的贵公子，视线自Omega美丽忘情的面庞，扫视过因情欲渐起的薄红色胸膛，柔韧的四肢，润白的肌肤，连同可爱蜷起的脚趾，一一落入那双染上深泽暗紫的眼眸。  
幸村精市并不着急享用他的美味，他更享受这样的视觉张力，极具原始的情动与兽欲，令他突来绘画的灵感。他也真如此做了——在Omega甜如糖汁的葡萄味信息素中，悠然从容地备好画架，开始作画。  
这无疑令他的Omega感到万分羞耻。  
但是龙马，这个可怜又可爱的小Omega，正应对他分化而来狂乱的发情期，晕晕沉沉地无法出言抗议。  
他柔韧的身体正被迹部和手冢彻底打开，那支漂亮的粉嫩嫩俏生生的阴茎探出头来，饥渴地乞求一丝怜悯抚慰，遭到两位Alpha默契十足地忽视，他们修长的指尖掠过薄薄地敏感的会阴，不约而同来到微湿的入口，轻抚紧闭的褶皱。那里从未被使用过，正因Omega的分化而时不时溢出清液。指尖的轻触令龙马浑身一颤，仿佛清醒过来，急切地想要合拢双腿。在Alpha的强势下，却被拉得更开。  
手冢安抚地亲了亲龙马白嫩的小腿，咬出一点淡红的印子。迹部则顺着另一边，一路噬咬出斑斑吻痕，直落在龙马娇嫩无比的大腿根处——Omega的身子颤抖得更厉害了。  
两位Alpha指尖相并，轻巧钻入溢水柔顺的甬道，叩开Omega最隐秘的花园。  
龙马呼吸一窒，胸膛直直向前挺起，真田适时吐出那枚被过度疼爱的乳果，他伸手来到已有两名Omega占据的秘境，就着容纳两根手指的地方再入一指，逼出龙马一声愉悦的尖叫。  
不二放过龙马的唇舌，享受他甜腻的喘息与呻吟，轻轻吻去龙马额头沁出的薄汗。他体贴地来到龙马下身，握住高高耸起的处子昂然，温柔而有力地抚慰，龙马发出一声愉悦的高吟，不二却在他快要攀登高峰时箍紧根部，阻止一次释放，五指虚拢着柱身，不轻不重地给予甜蜜的折磨。因这未尽的热潮，龙马后身沁出丝丝缕缕的情液，愈发方便了Alpha们恶劣的揉弄。  
迹部低沉的嗓音充满情欲，调侃他的Omega道：“小鬼真是性急。”  
他的指尖躁动而急切，滑过一处隐秘时，感到龙马紧绷的小腿弹起弧度，随即无力地落下。  
“哦？看来是我先找到。”  
华丽的男人轻勾指尖，再度滑过那方所在，不期然得到身下Omega更猛烈的反弹，他愉悦地抽出手指，为拿到初享权满足地眯起眼缝。手冢和真田也相继揉过那处，他们比迹部晚了一些，不甘心失去Omega的初体验，干脆就着那处栗子大小的腺体戳弄不止，龙马被这般无情玩弄到泣不成声，溢出的泪水滑落脸颊，阴茎终于忍不住喷发。  
空气中的信息素更浓了。  
不二喘息着埋怨：“够了，不能让龙马射太多。”  
他聚拢的五指强硬阻止了仍在喷发中的阴茎，引起Omega更剧烈的反弹，龙马无法爽利地射精，后穴连着一波小高潮，竟又喷出一股熟透的情液。  
Alpha们的眸色渐渐深泽晦暗。  
幸村打开脚边的箱子，扯出一段绸缎丢向不二。  
后者会意地绑住龙马半勃的阴茎，连同根部沉甸甸的球体也被束缚。  
——夜还很长，他们需要Omega享受的更多，不至中途扫兴退场。  
手冢和真田抽出手指，真田和迹部互换了位置。  
龙马嘤嘤呜呜地分不清情状，后身隐秘的穴口传来压力。迹部架着他的双腿，毫无阻拦地挺身而入，破了Omega的处子之身。  
“啊——！”  
龙马难受地往后躲避，却让身侧的手冢和真田抵住身体。迹部几乎没有给他适应的时间，矛端一路长驱直挺，撞上内里最柔软最温顺的芯，逼出一股回应般涌出的情潮。  
“——！——！”  
龙马连声音也喊不出来，张开红唇急促地呼吸，唇畔滑落不可控制的涎液。  
不二眼神暗了暗，他提示迹部换个姿势。  
手冢不太同意地摇了摇头，迹部嗤声道：“他迟早要做，现在没什么意识，调教起来刚刚好。”  
Alpha禽兽起来与动物本能无甚区别，手冢的君子之风在龙马无意识轻舔红唇的视觉冲击下，消散得无隐无踪。他们就着迹部深入龙马体内的姿势，将Omega翻过身子。  
“不要……啊啊……”龙马紧抓床单，刺激地双眼翻白。  
迹部的阴茎在他体内旋转狠狠地研磨一圈，龙马腿部一阵哆嗦，差点跪不住。  
不二轻轻摸了摸他的脸，哄他张开艳丽的嘴唇，将凑近的阴茎缓缓含入。龙马很艰难地啜吸硕大的头部，Alpha的那里比正常男性要雄伟，不好完全吃下。不二轻捏着龙马的唇，不断诱哄他把嘴巴张的再大点。谁知迹部一个冲刺，让龙马受不住，贝齿轻轻划过敏感的顶端，些微刺痛伴随更有力的刺激，瞬间击碎不二的自制力，他单手一紧，就着姿势将自己完全填满龙马的嘴。  
龙马霍地睁大双眼，流下眼泪来。  
两名Alpha不再压抑，一前一后驾驭Omega柔嫩的身躯，开发他的甜美。  
真田把持不住地抓过龙马的手，摁在雄昂之处抚慰情欲，手冢也照做了，龙马的掌心也很柔嫩，Alpha们溢出的腺液打湿他的指缝，滑来钻去，更多地弄脏他。  
这个姿势无疑很得幸村喜好，他换了角度，将四位Alpha驾驭Omega的画面描得色情又生动。

Omega的甬道羞涩又热情，狭窄高热的逼仄感让迹部险些控制不住力道，初次享用的刺激过大，迹部还没找到龙马狭窄的生殖腔入口，就被逼的缴械投降，热液射尽，他不甘心地退出半勃的茎体。  
真田拉过龙马一条腿，侧翻着堵上迹部空出的位置。这个角度过于刁钻，真田的硕大几乎贴着龙马敏感的前列腺一路猛进，直肏得龙马喉部反射干呕不止。不二受不了这份刺激，来不及退出温软的口腔，直接释放了。  
龙马被绑缚的阴茎跳了跳，双卵紧紧缩起，却没能射精。  
不二赶紧伸手抠入龙马嘴中，帮助他吐出腥臊的浊液。龙马被折腾狠了，满脸泪水，可怜兮兮地望着他的Alpha们。  
“我不、不要了……呜呜……”他泪眼朦胧，含糊地嘟囔。  
手冢低头亲了亲他的头发，双手合拢着龙马的手掌，在他手心中射了出来。  
看出龙马真的不行了，手冢舒口气，没有继续折腾他，选择退出这场盛宴。不二还想享受Omega迷人的软穴，看见真田不顾情状大开大合地进攻，只好放弃打算。  
幸村放下画笔，来到龙马身前，同不二交换了位置。他低头拭去龙马唇畔的浊白，亲昵地亲吻安慰他。龙马很快放松下来，身体越发柔软。真田捏着他半个浑圆臀部，重重一顶，矛端戳中隐藏的生殖腔，龙马陡然弹起身子，反应剧烈地尖叫一声。  
“嘘……好孩子，没有关系……”幸村温柔地制住龙马，安抚紧张的Omega。他还没有心大到在这个时候享用龙马的嘴，先示意真田小心。  
真田额头青筋直露，他控制着Alpha独有的暴戾，小心翼翼轻扣龙马的生殖腔口，等待Omega继续放松下来。但龙马太紧绷，完全不能放松身体。  
幸村含住龙马的唇，与他热情纠缠，逐渐让他依赖Alpha信息素。  
真田找准时机，猛地一刺，不管不顾地钻入龙马狭窄的生殖腔道。  
龙马痛得几乎蜷起身体，这种时候，拉锯就是折磨。真田强硬地开始耸动，抵御不过Alpha的Omega生殖腔道逐渐松软，容纳Alpha蛮横的阴茎在内里开疆拓土。  
幸村退出龙马的嘴，引导他吞吐按捺不住的阴茎，次次深入咽喉。  
Omega毫无意识地任Alpha们肆虐，真田的冲刺越来越快，他猛地冲进生殖腔，阴茎成结，锁住张开的软肉，低头狠狠咬上龙马脖颈间的腺体。  
幸村反应迅速退出龙马口腔，爆发的阴茎仍然射了他一脸。龙马被生殖腔结锁，噬咬标记，连同颜射的三重刺激搞懵了，呆愣愣地凝视幸村，看上去可怜兮兮的，表情无辜又淫糜。  
——他连应激反应也做不到了。  
幸村舍不得替龙马擦去脸上的精液，但也知道龙马要被玩坏了。  
发情期还长，他们有的是时间，轮流标记这个Omega。  
放任龙马倒入床铺，Omega的四肢正因生殖腔结锁而甜蜜地轻微抽搐，幸村呼出口气，快步离开罪恶的床，他觉得再呆下去，会忍不住做更恶劣的事。  
不二露出个理解的微笑，递给他一瓶补充营养水。手冢早已戴上眼镜，平静地喝自己那份，他们都打算歇兵再战。  
真田是第一个结锁Omega又完成标记的，这让原本拿下龙马处子身的迹部相当不爽。  
真田结锁完毕，怜爱地吻了吻龙马遍布细腻汗珠的光滑脊背，小心翼翼退出饱含蹂躏的后穴，白色浊液瞬间涌出，暧昧淫荡地染布青青紫紫的大腿。  
迹部小心撑起龙马昏昏欲睡的身体，抬高他的大腿，让他倚靠自己的胸膛，就着坐姿从下而上贯穿了龙马。  
“啊……”刚接受标记，几欲昏迷的龙马被刺激地再度清醒。  
他软绵绵的手推拒着迹部，换不来一点温柔对待。  
四名Alpha饶有兴趣望着这一幕。Alpha真是奇怪的动物，再决定温和，面对这般刺激的淫虐，只会越来越兴奋。  
迹部架起龙马双腿，抱起整个身体，轻轻抬起重重放下，借龙马的体重更深更狠地肏他。  
这样的姿势让硕大硬挺直接破开隐秘的腔口，翻搅着软嫩的生殖腔，龙马被整个肏熟了，粉嫩穴口早已如樱桃般深泽艳红，高高耸立的昂然前后摆动，被绑着不得释放，下体两颗卵丸不停抽搐。他大口呼吸着，没有擦净的小脸上精液与泪水混合，洗刷惊惧又渴望的表情。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
“呜呜呜……咳嗯……咳咳……”  
龙马嘶喊着被口水呛到，无力地搭着迹部的手臂，哭得快要昏厥过去。  
没有一位Alpha替他解开阴茎，他们爱欲的眼神紧盯Omega每个反应，视线灼热地疼爱他。  
“唔唔……啊……啊啊啊啊……嗯唔！！——”  
龙马被迹部生生肏出子宫高潮，他的腹部一阵紧缩，下体落水般涌出大量液体，浇湿迹部的阴茎连同大片床单。龙马整个身体瘫软，喊叫无声断裂，归于寂静，只剩下身体无意识的抽搐——Omega直接昏厥了过去。  
迹部在他体内结锁，低头咬住脖颈的腺体，往不堪负荷的子宫里喷洒热液。短时间内被第二次体内标记，刺激龙马又再度转醒。迹部伸手解开他阴茎的束缚，强硬地揉弄，龙马呜咽出声，他无力阻止，被迫艰难地攀升高峰——Omega粉嫩的阴茎终于颤巍巍吐出精液，得到迟来的释放。  
释放瞬间，龙马终于如愿以偿，彻底昏迷过去。

（完）


End file.
